My Honeymoon, My Mission
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: Sakura tentu tidak menyesal menikah dengan Sasuke, ia sangat mencintai pria itu. Tapi perasaannya tidak bisa dibohongi jika ia cukup kecewa dengan pernikahannya. Entah kenapa sepertinya keadaan tak mau berpihak. Ketidakhadiran Sasuke di sampingnya sudah merupakan kewajiban yang harus ia maklumi. Sampai kapan... /Just a Sequel for fic The One and Only/ Completed.
1. Chapter 1 : Maui Island

"Sasuke_-kun_, ayo cepat cepaat! Lima menit lagi kita akan ketinggalan!"

Uchiha Sakura berlari-lari kecil membawa lembaran tiket pesawat beserta paspornya menuju _gate port_ keberangkatan luar negeri. Wanita itu tampak semangat sekali menerobos kerumunan ratusan manusia di Bandara Internasional Haneda dengan kata 'permisi', tanpa memedulikan sang suami yang sedang menyeret koper besar di belakang dengan mimik sengitnya.

Sepatu _high heels silver_ Sakura berdetak keras di lantai, helaian rambut _pink_-nya menari-nari menantang angin hingga menarik beberapa mata lelaki yang lewat. _Well,_ mereka semua rupanya sudah siap membantu kalau-kalau wanita cantik ini jatuh terpeleset.

Memasuki pesawat, sepasang pengantin baru itu melakukan _boarding pass_ sebagaimana mestinya. Duduk manis di _seat_ khusus dua orang, Sakura segera menempati kursi dekat jendela. _Fine!_ Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus mengalah padanya. Karena sejujurnya _'pojok'_ adalah _spot_ favorit lelaki Uchiha tersebut. Pesawat yang mereka naiki tidak sepenuhnya terisi penumpang di kabin kelas satu. Selain karena harga tiketnya yang kelewat mahal ditambah tujuan penerbangan yang tak umum, Sasuke juga sengaja memilih waktu malam hari untuk jadwal penerbangan mereka.

Wanita berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu memangku tas tangan _pink_ miliknya di paha. Ia terlihat sedang mengatur ponselnya sendiri menjadi _flight mode_ sebelum pesawat _take off_, tak lupa ponsel suaminya pun diserupakan dengannya. Turbulensi sedikit terasa ketika pesawat mereka bergerak naik melintasi udara, ada sejumput rasa takut pada hati Sakura yang membuatnya menggenggam erat tangan sang suami. Salahnya sendiri duduk dekat jendela, padahal wanita itu _phobia_ pada ketinggian.

Belum apa-apa setelahnya, Sasuke sudah menyandarkan kepala dan menutup kedua matanya siap tidur. Ia memposisikan sandaran _seat_-nya senyaman mungkin untuk lebih menidurkan punggungnya ke belakang. Namun kenyamanan itu tak berlangsung lama ketika lengannya tercubit-cubit manja oleh istri kesayangannya tersebut. "Sasuke_-kun_ jangan tiduuur, nanti aku bosan."

"….."

Tidak merespons, Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan dari istrinya. Sepertinya dia memang malas menanggapi wanita _overexcited_ satu itu. Lagipula tidur di pesawat adalah hobi lelaki ini guna menghindari _jetlag_. "Hawaii masih jauh, Sakura. Jangan ganggu aku." tanggapnya singkat tetap menutup mata.

"Justru itu! Karena masih jauh jangan sampai aku bosan di perjalanan." rengeknya lagi. Sasuke masih cuek bebek. Ia menarik lengannya dari Sakura dan bersidekap mantap tanpa menghiraukan. Wanita itu lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya menahan kesal, ia mulai menggerutu sendiri dengan suara kecil yang masih bisa terdeteksi telinga suaminya. Mulai dari gerutuan _'tidak sayang', 'Sasuke jahat', 'menyebalkan', 'bulan madu macam apa',_ hingga _'dasar ayam tukang tidur'_, Sasuke tetap bergeming tanpa mau membuka mata.

Namun yang lebih membuat Sakura kesal dari ini adalah ketika seorang pramugari cantik menawarkan minuman pada mereka, Sasuke langsung melek dan berbicara ramah meminta segelas _tequila_. _**What the hell?!**_

Sakura tidak habis pikir, daritadi dirinya merengek tapi didiamkan, giliran wanita lain yang bicara pria itu langsung _on_. Semalas itukah Sasuke pada dirinya? _Well,_ inilah kisah bulan madu mereka…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**My Honeymoon, My Mission**

A Naruto FanFiction by Asakura Ayaka

Special Sequel from my prevcious fic 'The One and Only'

AU/ Lemon for 18+/ Violence Scene

**.**

Chapter 1 : Maui Island

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jika ada lagi yang dibutuhkan, Anda bisa meminta saya untuk membantu."

"Hn. _Arigatou_, mmm...," Sasuke memicingkan matanya guna menatap _name tag_ pramugari tersebut, "Natsui-_san?_"

"_Hai, dou itashimashite,_ Uchiha-_sama._" jawab si pramugari sambil berlalu. Sasuke meneguk sedikit-sedikit _tequila_ yang diberikan nona Natsui tadi tanpa menawarkan Sakura. Ya, tentu saja. Karena wanita hamil memang dilarang meminum yang seperti itu.

"_Tch_, dasar jelalatan, tukang selingkuh." Sakura membuang pandangannya acuh ke jendela.

"Hm?" Sasuke menoleh dengan gelas yang masih menempel di bibirnya. Selesai minum dan mengembalikan gelasnya, laki-laki itu kemudian memaksa tangan istrinya untuk terkunci dalam genggaman eratnya. Cukup lama mereka berdiam hampa seperti itu... hingga akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara. "Kalau aku melihatmu terus, aku tidak akan tahan untuk mencium bibirmu. Begini lebih aman." tuturnya santai sambil terus memainkan jari-jari lentik Sakura.

"Hah, alasan basi." Sakura meloloskan tangannya kasar dari belenggu Sasuke. Pria itu menaikkan alis matanya heran. Perlahan ia menghadap wajah istrinya dan mencoba mendekat, ditatapnya lurus-lurus permata _emerald_ Sakura. Kepala mencuatnya kian mendekat dan mendekat, berusaha menghapus jarak dengan tatapan _onyx_ membiusnya... hingga tersisa satu sentimeter lagi, Sakura segera menutup kedua matanya siap.

"Sakura…"

'_Ehm... kemarilah, bibir Sasuke-kun… Ayolah… serang aku!'_ _inner_ Sakura tak sabaran. Menunggu momen yang belum kunjung-kunjung datang, Sakura membuka bibirnya sedikit demi menyambut apalah itu nanti serangan Sasuke berikutnya.

"….."

"….."

'_Lama sekali, Sasuke-kun makan permen dulu apa? Kok nggak maju-maju bibirnya?'_

"….."

"….."

_**Krik krik krik krik…**_

'_Woy?'_

Sakura mengintip sedikit keadaan dari mata kanannya dan—_hell yeah_, Sasuke justru menghilang dari kursinya! Kemana laki-laki pemancing itu?! Padahal status Sakura tadi sudah amat sangat _ready!_ Kini wanita itu hanya bisa menganga _speechless_.

"Dasar kurang ajaaaar! Dia mempermainkanku!" tangan putih mulusnya memukuli kursi kosong Sasuke.

Sedikit memakan waktu, si Uchiha bungsu akhirnya kembali ke kursinya diiringi dua pramugari cantik nan aduhai. Lagi-lagi, Sakura melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas menahan kesal. Pramugari tadi membawakan satu set bantal dan selimut untuk penumpang tampan itu. Dan karena kekesalan Sakura memuncak pasca melihat Sasuke tersenyum pada sang pramugari, ia pun merebut bantal yang disodorkan nona maskapai All Nippon Airways tersebut.

_**Sett!**_

"Maaf ya, nona Natsui. Bisakah aku memesan juga perlengkapan tidur seperti **suamiku** ini?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tak biasa. Dua gadis cantik tersebut saling melirik aneh mendengar tekanan ucapan Sakura, kemudian buru-buru berjalan ke kabin belakang demi memenuhi permintaan penumpangnya yang sangar itu. "Fuuhh, beraninya genit-genit dengan suami orang." Sakura memasang muka bangganya.

"Kenapa...? Cemburu?" terdengar seseorang menanyakan hal luar biasa fatal pada wanita Uchiha tersebut, "Sayang 'kan kalau senyum wanita cantik tidak kubalas?" sambungnya lagi. Sakura langsung menarik napas panjangnya dalam-dalam siap menjawab. Sekalian meluapkan kekesalan membuncahnya atas ciuman mereka yang batal total tadi. Bersiaplah, Uchiha Sasuke…

"**I-YA!** AKU CEMBURU MELIHATMU SENYAM-SENYUM DENGAN PEREMPUAN LAIN, SUAMIKU YANG JELALATAN! KAU PUAS 'KAN SEKARANG? **HAH?!**"

_**Glek!**_

Sasuke seketika membatu di tempat mendengar omelan menggelegar istrinya. Tampak penumpang lain mulai berbisik-bisik dan menunjuk-nunjuk pria berambut _raven_ tersebut. Demi apapun, ini sangat membuatnya malu. Sialnya juga dia duduk di kursi pinggir koridor pesawat, pastinya memudahkan akses semua mata untuk menatapnya aneh. Sasuke menggeram pelan dan mencengkeram tangan Sakura, "Bicara apa kau, hah? Kau sadar ini tempat umum?" bisiknya dengan nada mencekam.

"YA, TENTU SAJA! AKU SADAR INI TEMPAT—MMHHP, HMMP! Apa yang ka—mmhh! Lepaskan ak—" Sakura memberontak atas bungkaman mulut Sasuke padanya. Kursi mereka bergerak rusuh mengundang semakin banyak perhatian. Ribut malam-malam di pesawat, sepasang Uchiha ini benar-benar tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi sekitar.

"Diam dan jangan bawel, bisa?"

Baiklah, sepertinya tak butuh dijelaskan apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan padanya mengingat bagaimana sifat 'asli' laki-laki satu itu. Lama-kelamaan Sakura dibuat terlena juga oleh _service_ bungkaman bibir suaminya, dengan tanpa dosanya mereka lantas melanjutkan ciuman menjadi lebih tenang dan lancar dalam diam. Hampir saja keterusan ke tahap lain jika tidak ada—

"E-Ehm, _sumimasen_..."

—pramugari jelita yang membawakan bantal dan selimut untuk Sakura.

"Oh, astaga!" Sakura menjauhkan kepalanya dari Sasuke ketika melihat bantal dan selimutnya sudah datang. "Sssasuke_-kun_, berhenti dulu!" cegahnya pada serangan suaminya.

"Hn?" Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang, tampak gadis berseragam biru tua sedang menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke menyeringai geli, terlihat sekali pramugari itu merasa iri pada Sakura yang bisa menikmati ciuman penumpang tampan itu. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang basah dengan dua jarinya dan kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya. Disampirkannya selimut tidur pesawat untuk melapisi tubuhnya yang berencana tidur. Diam-diam, tangannya kini merayap masuk ke dalam selimut sang istri dan bersembunyi di balik bajunya. Sakura refleks terkejut dengan kehadiran sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit perutnya.

"M-Mau apalagi, Sasuke_-kun?_" tanyanya takut-takut. Pria di sampingnya hanya mengulum senyum aneh, tangannya bergerak mengusap-usap perut Sakura yang masih rata itu.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tidur pada jagoan kecil kita." Senyum Sakura turut merekah haru mendengarnya. Sasuke tampak begitu menyayangi jabang bayi yang ada dalam rahim istrinya itu. Namun tak lama berselang raut panik langsung menghampiri ketika terasa tangan Sasuke semakin naik mengincar payudara kiri Sakura.

"Sasuke_-kun_... jangan mulai." larangnya implisit.

"Kenapa? Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi? Hawaii masih jauh, Sakura. Tidakkah kau ingin merasakan sensasi nikmat dalam pesawat, hm?" tawarnya meremas-remas gundukan kenyal wanita di sampingnya. Setengah memaksa Sakura mengeluarkan tangan usil prianya dari dalam baju. Ia sadar saat ini tubuhnya sedang berevolusi menjadi ibu hamil, payudaranya kian membesar walaupun perutnya belum buncit. Tapi maaf saja jika Sasuke mengartikan ini dengan hal lain, baginya semakin besar maka akan semakin menggoda. Sakura seringkali harus mencegah niat nakal suaminya tersebut.

"Ya... ya... ya, jangan nakal atau anak kita akan marah." Sasuke berbicara sendiri seolah paham isi pikiran istrinya. "Tidurlah. Jangan sampai anak kita mengalami _jetlag_ setiba di Hawaii nanti." lanjutnya seraya mencium pipi wanitanya.

"_Oyasumi..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Honolulu International Airport—Hawaii**

.

.

"_Alohaa~! Welcome to Hawaii!"_

Kalungan kelopak bunga sambutan mendarat dengan begitu manisnya pada leher jenjang Uchiha Sakura. Tidak disangka pihak bandara sana menyambut semua turisnya dengan baik. Dari bandara mereka langsung menaiki mobil jemputan dari pihak _resort_. Sakura tersenyum sendiri melihat betapa indahnya alam Hawaii. Tak pernah terbesit sekalipun dalam pikirannya bahwa ia akan menikmati bulan madunya di tempat ini. Ia terus sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk pemandangan di luar kaca mobil, yang pastinya hanya ditanggapi sekenanya oleh Sasuke dengan kata 'Hn' andalannya.

Sesampai di _resort_ tujuan, Sakura lagi-lagi dibuat menganga dengan suasana _lobby_ _entrance_-nya yang cantik. Wanita itu mendudukkan diri pada sofa yang ada selagi menunggu Sasuke berbicara soal reservasi kamar dengan resepsionis. Sofa empuk yang ditempatinya berlatar belakang kolam air mancur bernuansa dunia _mermaid, _ditambah bunga-bunga cantik mengapung yang membuat pandangan kagumnya makin terpaku. "Cantiknya… Ah!"

Tepukan Sasuke pada pundak Sakura spontan menginterupsi perhatian wanita tersebut. Ia kemudian meraih tangan suaminya untuk berjalan bersama menuju _lift_ dan memasuki kamar. Begitu membuka pintu kamar, Sasuke dan Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengatakan _'wow'_ ketika melihat sisi interiornya. Sesuai reservasi paket _honeymoon_, kamar pada _resort_ Waldorf Astoria itu sudah dihias elegan dan secantik mungkin memanjakan pelanggannya. _View_ jendelanya tepat menghadap lautan biru bening, dan jika mereka menilik ke bawah gedung akan terlihat _pavilion_ restoran, kolam-kolam renang, dan bangunan ala Eropa klasik yang berarsitektur tinggi.

"Wah... indah sekali, Sasuke_-kun_... rasanya seperti berada di Eropa dengan iklim tropis, padahal kita sedang di Amerika." Senyum wanita itu belum juga pudar menatap pemandangan fantastis di depannya. Dirasakannya kedua lengan pria di belakangnya mulai bertaut di pinggangnya yang ramping memberi segenap kehangatan. Sasuke mendaratkan dagunya pada bahu kanan Sakura dan mulai menciumi lehernya dari samping.

"Kau suka? Aku memang sengaja memilih tempat ini untukmu... hmm," pelan tapi pasti, masih menyesapi leher istrinya tangan laki-laki itu meraih kancing kemeja Sakura dan membukanya satu persatu hingga meloloskan belahan dada eksotisnya. "Kita tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, 'kan?" tanyanya membalik tubuh Sakura dan langsung menerjang bibirnya dalam lumatan. Ciuman hangat nan lembut itu menjadi awal pembuka _honeymoon_ mereka di sini. Dimulai dari pagutan-pagutan menggemaskan khas Sakura, hingga saling bertukar saliva dan permainan lidah _a la_ Sasuke, ciuman itu semakin memanas hingga keduanya sibuk berebut oksigen. Hm, Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa _skill French kiss_ wanitanya ini diam-diam meningkat juga.

Sakura mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke ketika pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berbaring di kasur dan menindihnya. Ia mendesah halus manakala kemeja santainya terhempas begitu saja di tangan sang suami. Kembali Sasuke menciumi bibirnya lembut dan meraba titik-titik sensitif yang terbuka. Menyisakan bra dan celana pendek Sakura, lelaki itu tak juga kesulitan dalam memanjakan istrinya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Aakh!" wanita itu memekik tertahan saat Sasuke meremas dua dadanya yang masih terbungkus bra hitam. Tepat saat Sasuke hampir meraup gumpalan empuk itu dengan mulutnya, bel pintu kamar mereka berbunyi memanggil.

_**Ting tong…**_

"...Hm?" ia berhenti sesaat untuk menoleh.

"Ahh, biarkan saja, Sasuke_-kun_... paling-paling hanya layanan kamar kita." cegah Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke lebih erat lagi. Libidonya sudah terlanjur naik, tidak akan manusiawi jika harus ditinggal begitu saja oleh lawan mainnya. Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, dibukanya kaitan bra Sakura dan segera ia mengulum puncak payudara kiri yang menantang itu tanpa sabaran. "Uhhnng...!" Sakura menekan kepala Sasuke untuk lebih mengeksploitasinya dan—

_**Ting tong…**_

—dengan tak pedulinya si Uchiha bungsu tetap menghisap sepuasnya, tangannya lalu membuka resleting celana pendek Sakura dan menariknya turun. "Hijau, eh...?" gumamnya menatap celana dalam yang sudah basah bagian tengahnya tersebut. Sepintas ide jahil sekarang mangkir di otak jeniusnya.

"Jelaskan padaku, bagaimana ini bisa basah, Istriku?" dua jarinya mengelus pelan selangkangan Sakura yang masih tertutup kain. Sasuke tak lantas kembali menindih tubuh polos Sakura, ia ingin sedikit menggoda wanita itu sebelum bermain lebih lanjut. Diusap-usapnya lebih bertenaga bagian yang makin basah tersebut, Sasuke tersenyum miring melihat istrinya mulai menggeliyat gelisah.

"Uhh, jangan main-ma—ahh! Sasuke_-kun!_" erang Sakura menahan nikmat. Sasuke masih saja membelai daerah kewanitaannya yang makin licin dari luar. Hingga satu jarinya menelusup lewat pinggir celana dalam, Sasuke langsung menekan titik utama kewanitaan istrinya hingga menimbulkan desahan keras yang menggema dalam kamar luasnya. "A—Aakh! Ah!"

"Aku tidak akan memulainya sebelum kau jawab pertanyaanku, Sakura." ucapnya sambil memasukkan jari satunya ke dalam liang hangat wanitanya, "Aku sedang tertarik dengan pelajaran biologi, sebaiknya kau jelaskan sebelum aku menarik keluar jari-jariku ini, hm?"

"Ngghh! Aaahn! Sasuke_-kunh!_" Tanpa bisa menjawab, wanita itu hanya terus mendesah dengan perlakuan nikmat suaminya. Belum lagi sekarang jari-jari itu bergerak keluar masuk di dalamnya, Sasuke sengaja melakukannya dengan tempo cepat berkali-kali hingga cairan pelumas Sakura bertambah banyak dan menetesi sprei kasurnya. Berulang kali tubuh Sakura terangkat meminta lebih dan segera saja Sasuke menahan gerakan pinggulnya yang gelisah.

"Tidak bisa menjawab, eh? Baiklah... akan kucari sendiri jawabannya di sini." ia menarik kasar celana dalam hijau Sakura hingga tubuh wanita itu sepenuhnya telanjang bulat. Seperti biasa, Sasuke akan mencicipi rasa wanitanya dulu sebelum menikmati isinya. Lidahnya menyapu bibir vagina Sakura dengan lembut, ujung hidungnya bergesekan dengan _clit_ Sakura yang tampak menegang. Sakura lagi-lagi harus mengerang hebat atas rangsangan yang diterimanya ini. Tidak tahan dengan permainan Sasuke yang kelewat bertele-tele, akhirnya ia meremas kedua dadanya sendiri dengan tangannya. Karena sejujurnya ia sedikit merasa tersiksa dengan kejahilan suaminya itu.

"Hmh...? Rupanya ada yang sudah tidak tahan. Padahal kita baru saja mulai, Sakura." Sasuke mendenguskan tawanya geli yang otomatis meniupkan udara hangat pada _miss V_ Sakura. Merasa kasihan, akhirnya Sasuke membuka kaos pantainya dan lanjut membuka resleting celana pendeknya sendiri. "Hey hey, itu bagianku," dilihatnya kini Sakura berusaha memuaskan liangnya sendiri, Sasuke langsung mencegah hal itu terjadi. "Sabarlah sedikit, aku akan—"

_**KRIIIIIINNG!**_

Dua manusia itu sontak menoleh kaget pada bunyi telepon model jadul di atas _buffet_ samping kasurnya. _Shit!_ Tadi ketukan pintu, sekarang dering telepon, tidak bisakah dunia memahami jika mereka butuh waktu _privacy_ sekarang?

Sedikit menghela nafas kesal, Sasuke beringsut mengangkat telepon jengkel tersebut dan satu alisnya berkedut mendengar suara orang di seberang sana.

"Hn…"

"Ada apa, Sasuke_-kun_...?" Sakura bangun dari posisi berbaringnya turut mendekati Sasuke. Lelaki itu tampak berbicara dengan bahasa _English_-nya sebelum menutup telepon, ternyata itu dari pihak hotel.

"Katanya kita bisa menikmati waktu di pantai sekarang selagi mereka ingin membereskan barang-barang bawaan kita." Sasuke terdiam berpikir keras sesaat, tak lama kemudian ia kembali memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai. "Ayo, kita keluar. Biar mereka yang membereskan barang-barang kita."

"**S-Sekarang?!"** tanya Sakura tak percaya. Di momen yang sudah amat sangat nanggung itu, mau pergi begitu saja?

Sakura mengerutkan wajahnya kecewa, lagipula mana enak jalan ke pantai dengan kondisi selangkangan sudah becek seperti itu? Yah, satu nilai minus sudah diperoleh Sasuke di hari pertama bulan madunya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Pasca berdebat kecil seputar izin renang dan model pakaian, sepasang pengantin baru ini kemudian tak saling bicara hingga sampai ke bibir pantai. Uchiha Sakura dilarang keras memakai baju terbuka oleh suaminya. Renang pun tidak diizinkan. Hanya sekedar ke pantai dan duduk-duduk saja seperti ini, Sakura mulai jengkel atas larangan ini itu ala Sasuke. Memangnya kenapa kalau berpakaian terbuka? Toh di sini orang-orang pada berjemur dengan cueknya.

Lalu apa pula itu soal larangan berenang? Oh ayolah, Edward dan Bella saja langsung berenang begitu sampai di lokasi bulan madu mereka! Entah pola pikir Sasuke yang sudah kolot atau sifat posesifnya sedang kumat, lelaki itu tetap tidak mau mengubah peraturan maha tegasnya.

Ia sendiri kini sedang enak-enak bermain air di laut. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa menontonnya dari kejauhan. Seperti gembel pantai, Sakura duduk termangu sendirian di atas pasir bermodalkan kemeja, celana pendek, topi jerami, _sunglasses_, dan sandal jepit. Wanita itu hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya saat membaca pesan-pesan dari sahabatnya di ponsel. Hampir semuanya menanyakan hal yang sama: _'Bagaimana Hawaii? Menyenangkan?'_

_Well,_ tangannya sangat gatal untuk mengetik kalimat _'TIDAK SAMA SEKALIIII!'_, tapi... ia takkan segegabah itu untuk mengungkapkan hal sebenarnya pada orang lain. Setidaknya masih ada perasaan gengsi dalam hati Sakura yang membuatnya harus bertingkah seolah-olah bahagia di sini. Jangan sampai kisah bulan madunya dipergunjingkan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya di Tokyo.

'_Di sini sangat menyenangkan, Sasuke-kun baik sekali padaku.'_

Begitulah kira-kira balasan palsu yang diketiknya. Sakura menarik napas pendek mencoba sesenggukan tanpa air mata. Rasanya ia ingin menghambur ke pelukan Ino dan berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Kenapa ia bisa menikahi manusia menyebalkan macam Sasuke? Sekarang ia baru kepikiran kira-kira apa lagi larangan Sasuke berikutnya.

Sedang asyik-asyik bermain ponselnya sendiri, telinga Sakura tiba-tiba mendengar _ringtone_ ponsel suaminya berdering. Tidak ada nama yang tertera pada layar ponsel tersebut, hanya tercantum nomor pemanggil yang terus-terusan minta diangkat.

"Sasuke_-kuuuuuuuun!_ Ada telepoonn!" teriaknya sekeras mungkin namun sia-sia... suara cemprengnya keburu tertelan irama deburan ombak pantai yang menggulung.

Sakura menggigiti bibirnya ragu... haruskah ia yang mengangkat telepon ini? Bagaimana kalau nanti Sasuke marah? Apalagi itu orang tidak dikenal. Tapi 'kan, sekarang dia sudah jadi istrinya? Tidak ada salahnya, dong... lagipula si _unknown number_ itu terus saja menelepon berulang kali walau sudah diabaikan. Penasaran juga, akhirnya jari Sakura menyentuh opsi _accept call_ pada ponsel suaminya. Takut-takut ternyata ini hal penting. "H-Hal—"

"_Agent Uchiha, you're there?"_

_**DEG!**_

"….."

Ekspresi Sakura refleks berubah tidak enak mendengar kata _'agent'_ di kupingnya. Sudah pasti, ini telepon dari pihak _FBI_ yang sedang membutuhkan Sasuke sekarang juga. Tidak... Tidak mau... Sakura benar-benar tidak mau jika Sasuke harus membatalkan bulan madu ini hanya demi—

"_You have one new mission. I'll send the detail on your e-mail."_

_**Puk...**_

Hal yang paling ditakutinya terjadi. Sakura tanpa sadar telah menjatuhkan ponsel itu ke pasir dari genggaman tangannya.

Kenapa... kenapa selalu seperti ini? Waktunya bersama Sasuke selalu saja terganggu. Ia bahkan belum sempat bersenang-senang menikmati apa itu bulan madu. Belum mengecap rasa kebahagiaan atas pernikahannya tiga hari yang lalu. Belum apa-apa, semua harapannya harus sirna dengan kenyataan yang tersaji. Jika ia meminta Sasuke untuk tetap bersamanya, akankah lelaki itu mengabulkannya?

"Hei, melamun?"

Tanpa disadarinya lagi kini Sasuke sudah ada di depan matanya. Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang? Jujur atau berpura-pura tidak tahu saja? Berada dalam situasi seperti ini, serasa memanggil bulir air matanya untuk keluar. Terlebih ketika ia merasakan Sasuke kini berbaring di atas pahanya, Sakura semakin tidak ingin lelaki ini pergi darinya. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama-sama, bukan saling terpisah dalam jarak.

"...Sasuke_-kun_..." lirihnya menahan tangis.

"Hn?"

"….."

Tidak… Kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya tak sanggup meluncur dari ujung lidahnya. Sakura hanya bisa mengelus rambut _raven_ Sasuke yang basah di pangkuannya sambil mengulum senyum getir. Hatinya menciut drastis, kehidupan normal memang tak seharusnya pernah ia harapkan bersama pria ini. Jatuh dan kecewa adalah hal yang semestinya Sakura persiapkan sejak awal pernikahan. Karena ia harus menerima suaminya ini dalam situasi susah maupun senang, seperti kalimat dalam sumpah pernikahannya.

Tapi... kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan?

"Tadi seseorang menghubungimu... Kau diminta untuk membuka _e-mail_ sekarang juga." ucapnya parau. Sasuke bergeming sesaat. Agaknya ia pun menangkap apa arti ekspresi senyum paksa Sakura sekarang ini. Ia beranjak mengangkat punggungnya dan meraih ponselnya sendiri, benar saja dugaannya. Serentetan _file-file_ misi sudah hadir di _e-mail_nya saat ini. Sasuke menggeram pelan, ternyata kepergiannya ke Hawaii dimanfaatkan pihak _FBI_ untuk melakukan misi di tempat ini. Sungguh sial... tidak ada pilihan untuk menolak, Sasuke mau tak mau harus menerima misi itu dengan berat hati.

"Apa Sasuke_-kun_... akan pergi?" suara Sakura terdengar bergetar. Wanita itu sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam tundukan kepala.

"Tidak." sahut Sasuke langsung. "Jangan khawatir, ini mudah. Aku hanya ditugaskan menangkap seseorang di tempat ini." Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling pantai.

"Di sini...? Maksudnya? Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan pergi keluar?!" angin segar datang menghibur hati murung Sakura. Ya, setidaknya walaupun menjalankan misi, Sasuke tetap akan di sini menemaninya, bukan?

"Hn. Seorang kriminal yang sedang berlibur di _resort_ ini juga. Ini tidak akan lama." ujarnya menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh suami tercintanya itu penuh lega. Ternyata ketakutannya tidak sepenuhnya terjadi. Air mata sedih bercampur senang lolos dari pelupuknya, Sasuke terus mengelus punggung istrinya yang tertutupi surai merah muda panjang tersebut. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, seseorang tengah memantau mereka dari kejauhan. Siapa yang menyangka... jika berawal dari misi sekecil ini, bulan madu mereka justru akan hancur tak terkira…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaaak welcome to the sequel! Hohou… Aya mengabulkan juga request para readers The One and Only ^o^/ Yeyy! *teriak gaya Sei di fic Lanlan*

Oh ya, terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah menanti fic sequel ini ya, reviewnya ditunggu lah seperti biasaa jangan bersilent-silent atau updatenya akan ngaret… kekekeke, apa kalian masih ingat trivia quiz yang ada di fic sebelum ini? Yap. Pemenangnya adalah mbak **FuRaHeart!** *applaaause* aku nyess aja baca reviewnya waktu itu, dan kuputuskan untuk menghadiahkan sequel ini untuk dirimu kakaak :3 semoga yang lain juga pada suka ya...!

Karena udah masuk ke ranah misi Sasuke, maka next chap akan diwarnai bumbu eksyen fufufu~ happy waiting ya, readers.

.

.

_Salam pelukecup selalu from Aya :*_

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2 : Sign

Surya pagi baru saja terbit 30 derajat di bawah horizon ketika alarm ponsel Sasuke berdering melantunkan sebuah lagu. Sang pemilik benda bernyanyi tersebut masih saja tenang dalam pose tidur tampannya. Tanpa membuka mata pun, ia bisa mematikan alarm tersebut dengan naluri ngantuknya yang tiada tara. Lenyap sudah gangguan alarm, suara burung-burung camar dari pantai merambat masuk di telinganya. Bagus.

"Ssshh..."

Sasuke merapatkan matanya lebih tajam ulah usikan alam tersebut. Belum pula suara ombak pagi yang menjadi _view_ jendela kamar _honeymoon_-nya, Sasuke harus merampas bantal Sakura demi menutupi kepalanya dari segala gangguan.

"Nghh..." lenguhnya terbuai nyaman.

.

Tapi… tunggu dulu. Sasuke sepertinya menyadari sesuatu…

…Sakura, tidak ada di kasurnya.

.

"Sakura...?" desisnya parau dengan celingukan sipit. Seingatnya semalam mereka berbaring bersama di sini. Apa Sasuke yang terlalu nyenyak tidur hingga tidak menyadari kepergian Sakura? Padahal insting bawah sadar lelaki itu begitu kuat jika menerima gerakan tiba-tiba dalam tidurnya. Sasuke menggaruki lehernya seraya mengumpulkan kesadaran. Kembali dipanggilnya nama wanita itu mengharap respons.

Merasa tak ada sahutan atas pangggilannya, Sasuke menurunkan kakinya dari kasur dan berjalan gontai menyusuri kamar _over_ luasnya dengan wajah kusut. Diliriknya ruang TV mereka yang sepi, mendapati ponsel istrinya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja sana. Raut _stoic_ itu kian menekuk kala ia tak menemukan Sakura dimanapun. "Kemana dia..." gumamnya mulai khawatir.

"Sakuraaa?" panggilnya lagi dengan suara lebih lantang. Sasuke menajamkan telinganya sebentar. Ia seperti mendengar sesuatu dari arah kamar mandi. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi ia langsung melangkah gesit menghampiri sumber suara aneh tersebut. _Onyx_ Sasuke tercengang sesaat melihat istrinya sedang membungkuki wastafel mengeluarkan cairan-cairan bening dari mulutnya. Dari suara yang dikeluarkannya, Sakura terkesan begitu tersiksa pagi ini.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya mengurut tengkuk Sakura. Wanita itu masih saja muntah tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang terlihat panik.

"Unghh... t-tidak apa-apa, Sasuke_-kun_..." dustanya begitu selesai berkumur-kumur dengan air keran. Pandangan mata Sasuke kian mengernyit, dilihatnya wajah Sakura sangat pucat saat ini. Mustahil kalau ia tidak kenapa-kenapa sekarang.

"Jangan bohong. Apa ada yang sakit? Katakan padaku." telisiknya seraya menuntun Sakura untuk kembali ke kamar. Sakura hanya menggeleng tersenyum kecil, telunjuknya membidik perutnya sendiri yang tertutup gaun tidur. "Hn?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"_Morning sickness_, Sasuke_-kun_. Ini hal biasa bagi setiap ibu hamil." tuturnya mengusap-usap kulit perut. Dengan lemasnya wanita itu menyandarkan keningnya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Diremasnya erat-erat baju suaminya yang kusut akibat bangun tidur itu. "Aneh sekali, ya... Setiap aku mencium aroma tubuhmu ini, rasanya sangat menenangkan." imbuh Sakura halus.

"Benarkah...? Padahal 'kan aku belum mandi," balas Sasuke jujur, "ini, ambil saja bajuku untuk kau ciumi seharia—"

"Bukan itu maksudkuuuuu!" Sakura menggeleng manja dalam pelukannya, bagaimana mungkin pria ini tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud istrinya. "Ini namanya _ngidam_, Sasuke_-kun_. Masa kau tidak tahu?!"

"Mmm...?" Jujur saja. Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak tahu apa itu arti kata _'ngidam'_. Ia mengira-ngira pasti itu nama semacam penyakit aneh perempuan sebangsa _PMS_. "Jadi... aku harus apa kalau kau sedang _'ngidam'_?" tanyanya datar dengan mimik super polos.

"Yaaa tentu saja kau harus memenuhi apa yang kuinginkan sampai aku bosan sendiri. Ini juga keinginan anakmu, kau tidak diizinkan membantah dalam situasi apapun. Mengerti?" Sasuke mendenguskan tawanya geli mendengar itu, entah kenapa perintah Sakura terdengar sangat menuntut sekaligus manja buatnya. Memangnya ada ngidam mencium bau tubuh suami sendiri? Sasuke sepertinya harus _searching_ dulu di Google untuk mencari tahu jawabannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?" ajak Sasuke dengan seringainya. Tidak diberi pilihan untuk menjawab tidak, Sakura langsung digendongnya serta merta menuju kamar mandi. Namun betapa kagetnya iris obsidian Sasuke ketika sepintas ia melihat sesosok wanita ber-_dress_ hitam sedang berdiri tegap membelakanginya di ruang TV tempat pribadinya kini.

_Ne_... bagaimana bisa? Seingatnya barusan ruang TV ini kosong melompong—lagi pula tidak terdengar suara orang membuka pintu. Kewaspadaan Sasuke seketika meningkat. Sakura juga turut merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Takut-takut wanita itu mencengkeram erat baju Sasuke dalam gendongannya.

"Siapa kau?"

"….."

Wanita itu berbalik badan mendengar suara _baritone_ Sasuke. Rambut ikal cokelat kemerahannya bergerak mengayun seiring gerakan punggungnya. Sakura langsung membelalakkan mata _emerald_-nya melihat betapa cantiknya wanita itu. Gestur wajah asing _European_ yang dimilikinya begitu menyiratkan keanggunan sekaligus keangkuhan. Sasuke lantas menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya menyadari siapa wanita ber-_dress_ hitam tersebut.

"_Agent Helina?"_

"_Morning, Agent Uchiha."_ sapa wanita itu ramah. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menatap figur Sakura dari atas sampai bawah berulang kali dengan pandangan menilai. "Wah wah... apa aku mengganggumu? Sepertinya kau sedang bermesraan dengan pelacurmu ini..."

"P-Pelacur...?** Kau bilang aku pelacur?!" **sontak, seseorang langsung memberang hebat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**My Honeymoon, My Mission**

A Naruto FanFiction by Asakura Ayaka

Special Sequel from my prevcious fic 'The One and Only'

AU/ OC/ Violence Scene

**.**

Chapter 2 : Sign

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sakura menghela nafasnya penuh emosi, naik pitam. Rusak sudah pagi mesranya bersama sang suami. Bulan madu macam apa ini?! Kenapa setiap harinya selalu saja diwarnai kejadian tak menyenangkan? Lagi-lagi Uchiha Sasuke harus mendapat penilaian minus dari istrinya.

Pasalnya, lelaki itu hanya diam saja tanpa mengusir siapalah itu _agent _Helina yang mendadak muncul seperti setan di kamarnya. Apa wanita itu tidak tahu sopan santun? Ia lebih terkesan seperti mata-mata yang hobi menyusup dibanding _agent_ _FBI_ resmi layaknya Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke dingin pada rekan sepekerjaannya itu. Sejenak ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura mengisyaratkan untuk memberinya waktu _privacy_ sebentar bersama si Helina itu.

'_Oh, bagus. Sekarang aku yang diusir.'_ gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan membuat susu nutrisi kehamilannya tanpa santai. Dalam sekali tenggak gelas itu pun langsung kosong lagi. Sejurus kemudian ia beranjak menghampiri kulkas dan menyambar _waffle strawberry_ yang ada. Berusaha tidak menghiraukan dua orang di ruang TV itu.

"Maaf kalau kehadiranku terlalu mendadak. Aku diutus kantor pusat untuk mendampingimu dalam misi ini." jelas wanita bule itu.

"Aku bisa sendiri," tolak Sasuke langsung, "aku tidak meminta bantuan ataupun _partner_ untuk misi ini. Aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang merecoki pekerjaan—Ck," ucapan Sasuke terpotong dengan tolehan kepalanya ke arah dapur. Terdengar suara Sakura yang kembali muntah di sana. Guratan wajah Sasuke mendadak berubah panik, ia tidak yakin Sakura baik-baik saja dengan _morning sickness_-nya.

Helina Ranovich—wanita bule itu—memandang aneh pada rekan kerjanya. Karena setahunya _'Agent Uchiha'_ bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan peduli pada keadaan sekitar, dia begitu terkenal dengan apatismenya. Tapi sekarang, mendengar suara orang mual-mual saja ekspresinya sudah seperti mendengar suara tembakan. "Apa dia... istrimu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Hn."

"Oh..." Wanita keturunan Rusia itu mengangguk senyum maklum. Ia kembali melanjutkan penjelasan kedatangannya ke sini pada Sasuke dan mulai merancang strategi penangkapan targetnya. Berhubung _resort_ ini tempat umum, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menyamar sambil melakukan observasi. Sakura mendengar semua itu lewat intipan pintu kamarnya. Kedua tangannya meremas kerasnya daun pintu begitu melihat Sasuke tersenyum saat membuka koper berisi senjata kebutuhannya.

Benda-benda berbahaya itu... justru bisa mengundang senyumnya, Sakura tidak paham. Ia jadi merasa iri pada Helina yang bisa mendampingi Sasuke dalam menempuh bahaya. Sementara dirinya, bisa apa? Uchiha Sakura bahkan menentang profesi suaminya sendiri. Mungkin wanita yang dibutuhkan Sasuke bukanlah seperti dirinya, tetapi lebih seperti Helina yang bisa saling mengerti keadaan. Sedikit-sedikit, Sakura mulai sadar jika dunia suaminya ini pastilah dikelilingi wanita yang lebih-lebih darinya.

Tidak usah jauh-jauh. Contohnya tamu di kamarnya ini saja sudah jauh lebih cantik, bertubuh lebih proporsional, pintar—mungkin—walaupun mulutnya seperti tidak pernah disekolahkan, menurut Sakura.

Nyonya Uchiha yang sedang murung itu tidak bisa menolak perintah suaminya manakala pria itu menyuruh untuk jangan kemana-mana sebelum dirinya kembali dari observasi. Ya, Sakura pasrah mematuhi permintaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya khawatir dengan kesehatannya. Sakura harus banyak istirahat di kamar dan tidak banyak bergerak. Tapi apa tidak bosan begitu terus seharian?

Berjam-jam hingga sore, Sakura menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di kamar seluas itu. Bahkan kamarnya bisa dikatakan setara dengan apartemen karena dilengkapi ruang TV, dapur, dan ruang makan pribadi. Sepi... Semua kemewahan ini tidak ada artinya tanpa Sasuke di sisinya. Sakura lalu membuka gorden kamarnya menatap pemandangan laut senja yang merona. Ia menumpu dua sikunya di pinggiran jendela dan menatap ke bawah. Dari jarak setinggi itu, Sakura bisa tahu dimana posisi Sasuke sekarang—berkat model rambut khasnya. Lelaki itu tampak sedang duduk di salah satu meja restoran bersama Helina alih-alih mencari targetnya.

"Dia pasti cuma pura-pura membaca..." gumamnya memerhatikan Sasuke yang sedang memegang koran. Ia tahu, Sasuke tidak suka membaca koran. Lelaki itu lebih menyukai siaran berita televisi ketimbang deretan tulisan kecil-kecil menumpuk di atas kertas abu-abu seperti apa yang dipegangnya sekarang. _"Baka ne..._ apa begitu yang dinamakan menyamar?" Melihat semua itu, Sakura seakan tersadar pada sesuatu.

Benar... betapa mirisnya bulan madunya harus berlalu seperti ini. Berdiam diri di kamar, menonton suami sendiri menyamar jadi suami wanita lain dari kejauhan, tanpa ada kegiatan berarti seperti renang, _spa_, atau _snorkeling_ di laut Hawaii yang cantik. Bulan madu seperti apa yang dilewati dengan kekosongan seperti ini? Belum lagi kini ia melihat Sasuke tengah berbincang entah-apa-itu dengan Helina, dilanjut dengan tarikan sudut bibirnya ke dua arah yang langka. Uhm... walaupun semua ini hanya sandiwara palsu, Sakura yakin pemandangan yang dilihatnya itu cukup untuk menusuk-nusuk hati kecilnya.

Tidak sanggup melihat lebih lama, tatapan mata klorofil Sakura beralih ke cincin pernikahan di jari manisnya dalam helaan napas. Perlahan... pandangannya mulai memburam karena air matanya sendiri. Ia tidak menyesal menikah dengan Sasuke, ia sangat mencintai pria itu. Tapi perasaannya tidak bisa dibohongi jika ia cukup kecewa dengan pernikahannya. Entah kenapa sepertinya keadaan tak mau berpihak padanya. Ketidakhadiran Sasuke di sampingnya sudah merupakan kewajiban yang harus ia maklumi. Waktu akan terus membiarkannya kesepian walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak sendiri. Sampai kapan dirinya harus menanggung semua derita ini, hanya Sasuke lah yang berhak menjawab.

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha tegar. Tidak baik bersedih-sedih pada masa kehamilan. Sakura harus bisa menghindari stress dan _shock_ demi kesehatan janinnya. Ah ya... menyadari kini dirinya tengah berbadan dua, Sakura bisa tersenyum kembali melupakan kesedihannya sementara. "Jangan tinggalkan _Kaa-chan_ sendirian juga, ya..." ia berkata mengelus perutnya sendiri. Suara lapar keroncongan menyahuti kalimatnya, Sakura tiba-tiba jadi ingin sekali memakan makanan seperti yang suaminya pesan saat ini—ia bisa melihatnya dari atas.

"_Spaghetti_ saus tomat... hmm." gumamnya berbinar.

.

.

#####

.

.

Berbuah manis usai melakukan penyamaran, Uchiha Sasuke kini dibuat kepusingan sendiri mendapati kamarnya kosong dengan kondisi TV masih menyala. Rupanya istri bandelnya itu sudah berani melanggar perintahnya. Di _resort_ seluas dan seramai ini, di mana Sasuke harus mencarinya? Baru saja ia menemukan identitas target misinya, sekarang Sakura yang gantian menghilang. Lelaki itu menggeram keras dalam kamar. Kenapa wanita itu tidak bisa memahami betapa khawatir dirinya saat ini. Dengan ponsel _pink_-nya yang tertinggal di tempat tidur, lengkap sudah kekesalan Sasuke malam ini. _"Tch... _kemana lagi dia._"_

Kepala berambut _raven_-nya lantas mendongak ke langit-langit. Sasuke terus berpikir keras dibalik pejaman erat matanya. Tapi bukannya solusi yang didapat, justru pikiran-pikiran negatif yang datang menghantuinya. Cemas kian menggeluti hatinya yang tak tenang. Sasuke beranjak memasuki kamarnya lagi dan menaksir segala petunjuk yang ada. Gorden kamarnya terbuka.

"….."

Sasuke mengambil langkah mendekati jendela besar itu dan mulai berspekulasi, apa yang membuat istrinya itu sampai membuka gorden di malam hari.

'_Pasti dia ingin melihat sesuatu dari sini...'_

Sasuke menumpukan telapaknya pada pinggiran jendela. Mata kelamnya menganalisis segala kemungkinan dan segera menyadari jika yang terlihat paling jelas dari kamarnya ini adalah laut, kolam renang, dan restoran tempat makannya tadi. _'Restoran...?'_ insting _secret agent_ Sasuke memang tak terbantahkan. Mencari istri yang hilang sudah bagaikan misi sambilannya saat ini.

Mata Sasuke lantas menilik arloji miliknya. Tepat sesuai dugaan, ini adalah jam-jam sakral dimana wanita itu sering merasa lapar. Langsung saja dirinya berlari keluar kamar dan menuju _lift_ turun. Restoran tadi adalah tersangka utama atas lenyapnya Uchiha Sakura. Namun entah ujian apa yang sedang diberikan Tuhan, pria itu tak juga menemukan Sakura di sana. _"Kuso!"_

"_Excuse me, Sir. Can I help you?"_ seorang pelayan mendatanginya yang kelihatan bingung. Sasuke terdiam sesaat meneliti orang itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Baiklah.

"_Did you see a woman with long pink haired in this place? I gotta find her. She is my wife." _kata Sasuke dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"_Oh... yes I saw her. She sat there before."_ jawab si pelayan sembari mengarahkan lengannya pada meja tempat makan Sasuke bersama Helina tadi.

_**Deg!**_

Tidak mungkin... Sakura baru saja duduk di situ? Hati Sasuke seakan mencelos berat mengetahui hal ini.

Jadi... sejak tadi Sakura memperhatikannya dari jendela kamar... bahkan makan di tempat yang sama dengannya? Sasuke menelan ludahnya pahit-pahit, hatinya mengiba kepada sang istri yang jelas menginginkan kehadirannya itu. Kini dirinya dirundung penyesalan amat mendalam sebagai seorang suami. Ia sadar Sakura pasti sangat kesepian dan membutuhkannya... tapi mengapa dirinya selalu gagal membagi perhatian pada wanita tercintanya itu.

"_Baka…"_

Sasuke menarik satu kursi yang tadi ia tempati saat makan. Tangannya mengepal mengunci udara di tangan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam diam, tersenyum, tapi hatinya terasa sangat perih. Sakura... Sakura dan Sakura yang selalu dipanggilnya dalam hati. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, bagaimana kalau dia diganggu orang asing, bagaimana kalau... sesuatu yang buruk malah menimpanya?

Firasat Sasuke mulai tidak tenang. Sikap protektifnya terus memacu niatnya untuk melanjutkan pencarian apapun yang terjadi. Inilah jalan terakhirnya, mencari keberadaan Sakura lewat _GPS_ pada _smartphone_ miliknya. Terang saja, wanita itu tentu tidak tahu jika di dalam cincin pernikahannya terpasang _micro IC chip_ yang takkan pernah membuatnya lepas dari jangkauan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kejadian seperti ini ternyata sudah diprediksikan Sasuke sejak dulu, salah jika Sakura menyangka Sasuke sama sekali tak mengawasi gerak-geriknya selama menjalani misi.

_**Pip!**_

.

.

Di lain tempat, sesosok wanita musim semi tampak sedang berdiri sendirian di tengah keramaian orang-orang asing. Iris _emerald_-nya sedang terpukau dengan pertunjukkan tarian _hula_ khas Hawaii yang dipadukan dengan atraksi tarian api. Sesekali ia akan ikut berteriak seru seperti penonton lain, dan betapa kagetnya tubuh wanita itu ketika merasakan seseorang menyentuhnya dari belakang.

Tanpa perlu menoleh, Sakura tahu siapa pemilik lengan atletis yang kini melingkari tubuh mungilnya tersebut. Aroma maskulin khas seseorang menguar jelas di indera penciuman Sakura. Perasaan nyaman lagi-lagi menyeruak dalam hatinya kala merasakan rengkuhan lembut sang suami.

"Darimana saja, Sasuke_-kun_...?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Ia menghirup puas-puas sensasi _cherry_ dari helaian rambut panjang istrinya. "Maafkan aku... harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu seharian." lanjutnya lagi mencium pipi wanitanya, mengharap maaf. Ia tahu, Sakura paling benci ditinggal sendirian di tempat asing. Ia siap menerima apapun itu ocehan Sakura berikutnya, tapi... wanita dalam dekapannya ini sama sekali diam. Menyahut pun tidak.

Sakura terus mengulum senyum jelitanya menatap pertunjukan di depan. Biarpun hanya seperti ini, ia sudah cukup bahagia bisa merasakan kasih sayang Sasuke tertuju padanya. Akhirnya tiba waktunya bagi mereka untuk bisa bersama, Sakura memanfaatkan waktu untuk berjalan keliling _resort_ di malam hari ditemani lilin-lilin besar yang mengawal kanan-kiri jalannya. Walaupun tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan di setiap langkahnya, dua anak manusia ini sudah merasa puas bisa menikmati malam layaknya pasangan yang benar-benar berbulan madu.

"Sasuke_-kun_... aku lelah. Kita kembali ke kamar saja, ya?" belum dua puluh menit berjalan mengitari taman _resort_, ibu hamil ini sudah kelelahan seperti biasanya. Sasuke lantas mengiyakan permintaan nyonya Uchiha tersebut dan berjalan menuju gedung Waldorf Astoria dimana kamarnya berada. Namun baru saja memasuki _lobby_-nya, Sakura sudah minta izin ingin ke toilet.

Lagi-lagi... mual menyerangnya. Sakura menatap jijik pada bubur _spaghetti_ yang keluar lagi dari lambungnya itu. Padahal ia yakin tadi itu rasanya sangat enak, tapi sekarang ia berubah pikiran. _"Yucks, _menjijikkan!_"_

Selesai dari ritual muntahnya, Sakura tertegun dengan bayangan seorang pria yang berdiri di belakangnya. Tanpa kata-kata, pria itu memukul tengkuk Sakura dengan keras hingga menghapus segala kesadarannya. Belum sempat untuk berteriak meminta tolong, Sakura lebih dulu jatuh terkulai seketika. Ia tak bisa menemukan apapun dari netranya yang terpejam. Tubuhnya lemas bukan main.

'_Sasuke-kun…'_

_._

_._

#####

.

.

"Lama sekali..."

Sasuke menggerakkan kakinya tak tenang menunggu Sakura di _lobby_. Perasaannya saja atau apa, durasi muntah wanita itu kali ini sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Merasa khawatir, Sasuke menyusulnya ke kamar mandi dan mendapati ruangan itu kosong saat ini. Hanya ada petugas _cleaning service_ yang sedang mengepel lantai luarnya. Cemas lagi-lagi harus membaur di dada, kali ini ia merasakan firasat sangat buruk entah darimana begitu mendengar penjelasan si petugas itu. Katanya Sakura tengah keluar kamar mandi dalam keadaan pingsan dan dibawa oleh seorang pria Asia.

"Pria Asia... siapa?"

.

Adalah Hozuki Suigetsu, pria yang membawa Sakura pergi ke sebuah kamar lain itu. Suigetsu sejak awal memang mengintai Sakura dan menunggu saat-saat wanita itu sendirian tanpa Sasuke. Ia membawa Sakura atas permintaan atasannya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang yang sedang diincar Sasuke dalam misi kali ini.

"Suigetsu, apa benar ini orangnya?" tanya seorang pria yang bersidekap memandangi tubuh lunglai Sakura.

"Benar, Zabuza-_sama_. Namanya Uchiha Sakura. Dia orang yang mengangkat telepon dari pihak _FBI_ saat di pantai kemarin. Sudah dipastikan, dialah _Agent Uchiha_ yang mengincar kita."

Pria bernama Zabuza itu spontan tertawa keras begitu mendengar nama Uchiha. Sakura terbangun dari pingsannya dan tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak bebas. Ia terikat rapat di kursi dengan tali tambang yang melilit perut hingga kedua tangannya di belakang. Dua laki-laki di depannya menyeringai buas memandangnya. Sakura merasakan aura mencekam berasal dari situasi ini. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, _Agent Uchiha."_

_**DEG!**_

Sakura terdiam _speechless_. Apa dia tidak salah dengar...? Kenapa dirinya disebut Agent Uchiha? "K-Kalian... siapa?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Bukannya menjawab, sepasang bos dan anak buah itu lanjut tertawa keras lagi. Bagi mereka itu pertanyaan yang amat sangat bodoh.

"Tidak usah berlagak polos, Uchiha. Kami tahu kau berencana menangkap kami. Dunia sangat sempit rupanya. Kita berasal dari negeri yang sama, tapi tak disangka kita justru bertemu di sini... malam ini. Dan sekarang, adalah terakhir kalinya kau melihat dunia." ucap Zabuza seraya menyiapkan satu suntikan berisi cairan pekat hendak menginjeksi pada tangan putih Sakura. "Ayolah... jangan takut begitu, ini tidak akan sakit. Lagipula aku tidak suka menyakiti perempuan." lanjut Zabuza diiringi senyum sadisnya.

"Kau! Jangan macam-macam denganku!" Apapun isi suntikan itu, Sakura yakin pasti efeknya akan buruk—terutama untuk kandungannya. Demi Tuhan wanita itu ingin sekali berteriak dan memanggil nama Sasuke. Tapi apa jadinya bila dua penjahat tolol ini tahu identitas asli suaminya? Bisa-bisa mereka malah beralih mengincar nyawa Sasuke. Dalam kondisi darurat seperti ini Sakura langsung teringat akan _shock_ terapi yang pernah diajarkan Sasuke sebelumnya. Saat dirinya tengah iseng bertanya '_Jika kau ditangkap musuhmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?'_

Ia ingat persis jawaban Sasuke waktu itu adalah, _'Ikuti saja apa permainan musuhmu. Jangan terlihat lemah karena mereka akan langsung membunuhmu. Berpura-puralah mengetahui informasi penting... tapi jangan pernah membocorkan rahasia di depan musuh.' _Baiklah... walaupun otak pas-pasan Sakura tidak seencer Sasuke dalam mengelabui musuh, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba peruntungan.

"O-Oh, ya... Aku tahu. Aku sudah melihat profilmu lengkap dengan catatan kriminalmu." tipu Sakura mengulur waktu. "Asal kalian tahu, aku tidak beraksi sendirian dalam misi ini. Sebentar lagi _partner_-ku akan datang, meringkus dua penjahat kelas teri seperti kalian bukanlah hal sulit bagi kami." Di mulut wanita itu lugas berbicara, tapi hatinya terus ketakutan karena apapun yang dikatakannya selalu mengundang tawa ambigu Zabuza. Hey, apa orang ini kelainan? Daritadi dia tertawa terus.

"Kelas teri, katamu? Kau salah besar, Nona cantik. Aku adalah penyokong modal terbesar untuk bisnis narkotika di Asia Timur." Zabuza menunjuk diri sendiri dengan ibu jarinya penuh bangga. "Dan perlu kau tahu, akulah orang yang sudah—"

_**PRAAAANNNGG!**_

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"_

Mendadak serpihan kaca jendela kamar itu berterbangan seiring masuknya Sasuke dari luar balkon. Pria itu masuk dengan membawa senjata lengkap yang tersimpan pada _vest_ seragam _FBI_-nya. Sesuai dugaan, Sakura pasti diculik oleh musuhnya ini.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Melihat istrinya dalam posisi terikat kuat, langsung saja Sasuke menerjang tubuh Zabuza hingga pria besar itu limbung. Suntikan di tangan bos narkotik itu terlempar jauh berkat tendangan keras kaki Sasuke. Suigetsu yang awalnya hanya diam kini segera berdiri menjenggut rambut Sakura dari belakang mengancamnya.

"Aakhh! K-Kurang ajar! Sakit, tahu!" jerit Sakura menahan perih di kulit kepalanya. Sasuke hampir saja melesatkan satu pelurunya pada Zabuza ketika Suigetsu mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya. Benda tajam itu menempel di leher jenjang Sakura siap membelah pembuluh arteri karotisnya.

"Kau bergerak sedikit saja, wanita ini akan kubunuh sekarang!" ancam Suigetsu.

"Sas...suke... **AKH!**" Kepala Sakura semakin tertarik ke belakang berkat jenggutan Suigetsu. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya penuh rasa takut, ia bisa merasakan sisi tajam pisau yang menempel lekat di kulit lehernya. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis berharap Tuhan masih menyayangi nyawanya.

Sementara tubuh Sasuke kian memanas menyaksikan adegan penyanderaan di depan matanya, pria itu lalu menyeringai bak iblis pembunuh. Sasuke merentangkan dua tangannya yang menggenggam pistol. Masing-masing ujung pistolnya membidik ke arah Suigetsu dan Zabuza dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Jangan pernah memancing emosiku... Kau tidak akan tahu apa akibatnya jika berani menyakiti wanita itu, sedikit saja."

"Omong kosong!"

_**DOR!**_

"_**AAAAAARGHH!"**_ Iris viridian Sakura menegang melihat sendiri suaminya menembak Suigetsu yang berada di belakangnya. Entah bagian apa yang Sasuke tembak darinya, kini Sakura merasakan jambakan di rambutnya kian melemah. Suigetsu jatuh terkapar dengan darah yang mengucur. Kini giliran Momochi Zabuza, Sasuke—dengan mata gelapnya membidik pria tua itu tepat di depan kepalanya. Demi apapun Sakura tidak ingin melihat semua ini lebih lanjut, ini bukanlah Sasuke yang dikenalnya. Sasuke yang menyayanginya, semudah itukah pria ini mencabut nyawa orang lain?

"Kau... tiada ampun la—"

"Sasuke_-kun_ JANGAN!"cegah Sakura, "Kumohon... berhentilah!" dengan isak tangisnya Sakura berteriak memohon pada lelaki yang sudah gelap mata itu. Seketika gerakan jari Sasuke tertahan ketika ia nyaris menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Kalau bukan karena suara wanita itu, pasti nyawa Zabuza kini sudah melayang di tangannya. "Sasuke_-kun_... ini bukan dirimu. Percayalah aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke_-kun_. Hentikan semua in—"

_**DORR!**_

"SASUKE_-KUN!_ Kubilang hentikan sekarang!" Sakura berteriak lebih keras tatkala suaminya itu tak mendengar kata-katanya. Memang tidak di kepala, Sasuke menembak Zabuza tepat di paha kanannya mencegah targetnya itu lari dari sini. Dengan tatapan kosongnya bungsu Uchiha itu kemudian berbalik menghampiri istrinya. Ia berlutut di depannya dan mengambil pisau di kantong depan untuk membuka lilitan tambang yang membelenggu tubuh Sakura.

"Kau terluka?" tanyanya seraya mengendurkan ikatan tersebut.

"Tidak sama sekali..." Ikatan Sakura terlepas, dua telapaknya kini menangkup pipi Sasuke di bawahnya dan menatap lurus-lurus. "Lihat aku, Sasuke_-kun_... aku mohon jangan membunuh lagi... Jangan lakukan ini di depan anak kita... kau sudah berjanji akan menjadi Ayah yang baik, ingat?" ucapnya dengan mata berkilat tangisan. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin Sasuke berlanjut menjadi sosok berdarah dingin. Ia tidak mau laki-laki itu terus memegang senjata dan menyakiti orang lain. Semuanya terlalu mengerikan untuk dilihat.

Uchiha Sasuke kemudian menurunkan kedua tangan Sakura dari pipinya. Diusapnya air bening yang bergumul di sudut kelopak mata Sakura. Ia segera menghubungi Helina untuk membereskan dua penjahat tersebut. Sangat disayangkan ia tidak dapat melanjutkan aksinya berkat larangan wanitanya ini. "Kau bisa berjalan? Kita kembali ke kamar sekarang." titah Sasuke menuntun Sakura keluar ruangan. Namun sesuatu yang aneh tertangkap instingnya begitu melihat Sakura meringis dan memegangi perut ratanya.

"Akh... Sasuke_-kun_... p-perutku sakit sekali..." keluhnya menahan tangis. Ikatan tali yang semula melilitnya di kursi membuat perut Sakura merasakan kram luar biasa hebat. Tanpa dikomando Sasuke segera mempercepat langkahnya berniat meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Tapi…

"Uchiha! Jangan merasa menang dulu." Zabuza menghentikan langkah Sasuke dengan kata-katanya. "Tunggu saja. Kau akan mati di tanganku. Sama seperti nasib Ayahmu. **Uchiha Fugaku!**"

_**Deg!**_

Napas putra terakhir Uchiha Fugaku itu mendadak memberat menahan emosi. Jadi... orang yang selama ini dicarinya adalah...

"Kau... benar kau yang membunuh Ayahku?" geramnya kembali membidik pistolnya, ia meninggalkan Sakura sesaat di ambang pintu. Sempat wanita itu menahannya lewat genggaman lemah namun Sasuke lebih dulu menepisnya, pijakan kakinya terus mendekat pada tubuh Zabuza yang tersungkur di lantai. Sasuke mengamit lengan musuhnya ke belakang, kembali ia mendesaknya sebuah jawaban. "Apa benar kau yang membunuh Ayahku, hah?! JAWAB AKU!"

_**KRAKK!**_

Sasuke memelintir lengan besar Zabuza hingga pria tua itu menjerit sekeras mungkin. Sakura lagi-lagi terpaksa menyaksikan kebrutalan suaminya. Tidak langsung membunuh, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk menyiksa tubuh musuhnya itu berkali-kali hingga memar dan mengalirkan darah. Emosi yang meletup-letup begitu menutup indera pendengarannya dari segala kalimat larangan Sakura, ia terus melampiaskan amarahnya pada kriminal satu itu. Bertahun-tahun ia mencari tahu siapa pembunuh orang tuanya, sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk menghabisi iblis brengsek ini. Cekikan kuat dilakukannya tanpa mengenal belas kasihan sama sekali. Sasuke mendesis pelan setiap kali mengeratkan cekikannya lagi.** "Kau pantas mati**, Momochi Zabuza..."

"_Ohkk..."_ Pria itu mulai kesulitan bernapas atas cengkeraman di lehernya, beberapa kali ia tersedak meminta ampun hingga berbatuk darah, Sasuke tetap tidak mempedulikannya.

"Masih mau hidup, eh?" Sasuke mengembuskan tawa puasnya menonton detik-detik kematian Zabuza yang mendekat. Tatapan membunuhnya tak lepas dari raut wajah bengisnya sekarang. "Kau akan segera menyusul Ayahku ke akhirat..."

"_Sasuke-kun... hentikan... jangan..."_ samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar suara lemas Sakura dari belakangnya. Hingga tiba-tiba saja wanita itu memekik amat kuat, Sasuke segera menolehkan kepalanya penuh terkejut.

"SAKURA!"

Di saat yang sama _Agent_ Helina datang menyusul dan menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sibuk berusaha menggendong Sakura dan menyusuri koridor kamar dengan tergesa. Apa ini...? Darah segar kian mengucur membasahi paha wanitanya, Sakura mendadak mengalami pendarahan hebat yang berasal dari rahimnya. Segala doa sudah terucap dalam hati sang pria Uchiha. Bagaimana... Bagaimana bisa... kenapa darah-darah sialan itu tak berhenti mengalir, wajah dan bibir Sakura semakin memucat dengan keringat dingin yang melembapi pelipisnya. Ia terus merintihkan sakit pada suaminya tanpa jeda.

"Sasuke_-kunh_... perutku..." tangisan ibu hamil itu menganak sungai kala mengetahui keadaan kritisnya sendiri. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit merasakan kegagalannya menjadi seorang ibu. Anak pertama mereka, nampaknya memang masih tak diizinkan Tuhan untuk bisa lahir ke dunia fana ini. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke_-kun_... _hiks_... maafkan aku..." iris klorofilnya berangsur meredup dan berhenti menangis. Sakura pingsan seketika diiringi teriakan keras suaminya yang digeluti perasaan takut. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang datang menolong mereka. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke sendiri yang membawa tubuh istrinya menuju _lobby_ mencari bantuan medis.

"Sakura... kumohon bertahanlah, Sakura...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiks hiks... T-T Sasu beib... maafkan Aya yang sudah merancang cerita seperti ini untukmu... *dibakar pembaca*

Mumpung belom telat-telat banget, Aya ingin mengucapkan HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY 2013 untuk all savers in the world yuhu~ gomen ne Aya tidak bisa berpartisipasi bikin fic special SSFD, karena lagi-lagi skripsi menyita waktuku, sedang persiapan seminar ini :'] dan untuk kalian para readers yang sedang sibuk persiapan mau UN, Aya doakan kalian semua bagus nilainya yaw… jangan lupa banyakin berdoa juga :D ahaha karena practice makes you perfect!

Oke, Minna-san :') next chap InsyaAllah yang terakhir. Semoga sekuel ini bisa lebih memuaskan kalian semua. Terima kasih atas reviewnya kemarin:

QRen, **Ndah-savers**, **Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**, sasusaku kira, **via-princezz**, **FuRaHeart**, **akasuna no ei-chan**, **Nyimi-chan**, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, Sasusaku 4ever, Rhe Love Sasuke, **Snow's Flower**, cinta, **aguma**, Hima, Sakakibara mei, **Anka-Chan**, **iya baka-san**, **Na Fourthok'og**, kunoichi28, **Hatsune Cherry**, Tiffanyyuki, **SSasuke 23**, **Qurany228**, pink guest, **poetri-chan**, **Kiki RyuEunTeuk**

**aikuromi**, me, **Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**, **Nekomata Hanyou no Hime**, Kuro chan, **hasnistareels**, **Blue Pink Uchiha**, **Nina317Elf**, **dwinakwonjiyong**, **CN BLuetory**, **ryszha37**, **Redsans Mangekyou**, Uchiha ouji, May azu, **Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda**, **Chooteisha Yori**, **Minami no Hikari Kagamine**, jean, **Azakayana Yume**, **AlianaS**, **Arakafsya Uchiha**, **lhylia kiryu**,

dan para **GUEST** yang sudah bersedia mampir, terima kasih sudah baca fic ini X3 ditunggu tanggapannya lagi, huhuy

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Fragile

Sunyi…

Tidak ada suara apapun ketika Uchiha Sakura kembali membuka matanya menyapa dunia.

Wangi pengharum ruangan rasa jeruk adalah satu-satunya yang menyambut indera penciumannya. Pukul delapan pagi, Sakura terbangun di kamar _resort-_nya sama seperti hari kemarin. Dengan Sasuke yang masih setia mengusap ubun-ubun merah mudanya sejak semalaman suntuk.

"Sasuke_-kun_..." wanita itu menoleh menghadapi wajah suaminya yang lesu. Sasuke berbaring menyamping menikmati gestur wajah lelap Sakura. Ia tersenyum kecil menyahuti panggilan merdu wanitanya.

"Selamat pagi, Matahariku..."

Terhenyak. Sakura bergeming sesaat mendengar sapaan pagi khas Sasuke yang sudah lama tak didengarnya. Kalau diingat-ingat... itu adalah kalimat andalan Sasuke saat mereka masih berpacaran dulu.

_Dasar aneh. _

Apa yang membuat lelaki ini mendadak bersikap manis padanya? Belaian lembutnya, sorot mata tenangnya, dan sekarang... sebuah kecupan penuh sayang dengan halusnya berlabuh di kening nyonya Uchiha tersebut. Sakura mengusap area wajah Sasuke yang dapat digapainya, ada yang janggal dari raut tampan itu. Mata kelamnya terlihat sembab nan lelah, sedikit pucat juga pada warna kulitnya.

_Dia pasti tidak tidur..._

Mencari tahu sendiri apa penyebabnya, Sakura langsung teringat pada kejadian semalam dimana Sasuke datang menyelamatkannya dari tangkapan musuh. Ia ingat persis bagaimana rasa takutnya akan kematian benar-benar memuncak saat itu, sebelum akhirnya menyaksikan sendiri betapa kalapnya sang suami begitu mengetahui siapa pembunuh ayahnya lima belas tahun silam.

_Lalu... setelah itu..._

"_Akh…" _Sakura memijati keningnya yang terasa berat.

_Setelah itu..._ bagian ingatan yang kembali meremuk hatinya sebagai seorang wanita. Sakura harus menahan air matanya lagi mengingat untaian rantai kejadian tersebut. Dielusnya perut yang semalam terasa nyeri bukan main itu. Sekarang semuanya sudah kembali normal. Ia tidak tahu apa kelanjutan dari kasus pendarahannya semalam.

"Sasuke_-kun_... apa aku... k-keguguran?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"….."

Pria itu tak mau menjawab. Ia justru membawa Sakura untuk tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat seperti yang biasa dimintanya di setiap pagi. Pelukan itu begitu sarat akan perasaan cinta seorang suami, ditambah seberkas penyesalan yang bergerak menjalar di hati membuatnya semakin tidak ingin melepaskan Sakura. Samar-samar Sakura dapat mendengar Sasuke bergumam kata _maaf_ dengan suara sangat rendah. Istri Uchiha Sasuke itu menggelengkan kepala, sama sekali bukan kata maaf yang diinginkannya. Tapi bagaimana nasib calon anak mereka yang naas itu.

"_Ne_... jawab aku, Sasuke_-kun_... apa aku keguguran?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara kian melirih. Wanita ini sudah dapat menerka apa jawaban Sasuke yang terus berdiam diri itu. Satu persatu tetes air matanya mulai berlomba membasahi pipi. Sakura mengeratkan pelukan Sasuke seraya menangis sekeras mungkin. Kebahagiaannya menjadi seorang ibu sudah tergantikan oleh rasa kecewa yang tak terbendung lagi perihnya. Ia kecewa dengan dirinya, dengan suaminya, bahkan dengan kehidupan pernikahannya sendiri. Segalanya terlalu menyayat untuk dirasakan.

"Sasuke_-kun_... _hiks_, kenapa, Sasuke_-kun...!"_ Sasuke terus menenangkan getaran punggung istrinya dengan usapan lembut. Isakan Sakura yang semakin mengeras kian mendesak Sasuke pada satu sudut makna kata penyesalan. Uchiha bungsu itu kembali merasakan hujaman benda keras tak kasatmata dalam rongga dadanya. Ia benci mengakui ini, tapi yakinlah bahwa mentalnya kini pun tengah hancur berkeping-keping menanggung dilema kehidupan yang berat. Karena melihat Sakura menangis di hadapannya adalah hal yang paling dibencinya seumur hidup.

Ironis.

Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah mengenyam puluhan misi berbahaya dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya, menyandang status _agent_ profesional dalam divisinya, tak mengenal apapun itu definisi rasa takut pada musuh, nyatanya gagal besar dalam melindungi keluarganya sendiri. Ya... keluarga kecilnya yang baru saja berbentuk fondasi rapuh itu tak bisa ia pertahankan lebih lama dari satu malam. Semua angan-angannya untuk menjadi seorang ayah harus tersingkir dalam sekejap mata.

"_Maaf... maafkan aku, Sakura..." _

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**My Honeymoon, My Mission**

A Naruto FanFiction by Asakura Ayaka

AU/ OC/ Violence Scene/ Lemon

**.**

Chapter 3 : Fragile

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kita bukan organisasi pembunuh, Agent Uchiha!"**

_PRAK!_

Sama seperti kemarin, Helina Ranovich datang dan kembali mengusik pagi mereka berdua. Kali ini wanita itu menghempas sebuah _stop map_ berisi laporan misi yang telah dijalankan Sasuke. Bukan tanpa alasan juga wanita itu membentaknya, Sasuke jelas melakukan kesalahan fatal kemarin malam.

"Kita hanya ditugaskan untuk menangkap, bukan menghabisinya! Dimana akal sehatmu, hah?!" cecarnya lagi.

Sasuke hanya berdiam. Belum cukup menyelesaikan masalah dengan istrinya, kini datang satu wanita lagi yang menyeretnya ke dalam masalah baru. Pikiran Sasuke benar-benar terputar dalam kondisi yang pelik, dimana sebagian besar masih melayang pada kondisi Sakura yang kini sedang meringkuk dalam kamarnya. Sisanya ia gunakan untuk merenungi perbuatan gegabahnya dalam misi semalam. Memang salahnya, karena sudah menembak mati Hozuki Suigetsu. Momochi Zabuza juga tak lebih baik nasibnya. Tersangka pembunuh Uchiha Fugaku itu tengah sekarat kritis berkat siksaan fisik yang dihadiahkan Sasuke tadi malam.

"_FBI_ tidak akan bisa menginterogasi jika tahanannya saja mengalami kerusakan pita suara. Kau harus datang ke sidang pertanggungjawaban di markas pusat minggu depan." ujar Helina.

"Aku tidak bisa." Sasuke spontan menolak.

"Apa maksudmu _tidak bisa?!"_ Helina menoleh tak percaya, "oh... ya, istrimu lagi, eh?" lanjutnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum sinis yang segera dibalas tatapan membunuh Sasuke. Keduanya tengah diliputi kabut emosi tebal saat ini. "Tidak bisakah kau membedakan **mana** urusan yang lebih penting?! _FBI_ sudah—"

"**AKU TIDAK PEDULI!** Aku sudah benar-benar pusing dengan semua keadaan ini!" Sasuke berteriak sekuat tenaga dalam ruangannya yang luas, ia mengatur napasnya yang memburu, mencoba meredam letupan emosi diri sendiri. "Istriku... dia jauh lebih penting dari apapun. Jangan harap kau berhak mengatur urusan kami."

Wanita berkebangsaan Rusia itu membuang napas kesal, berani sekali pria ini memakinya sarkastis. _Memangnya dia ini siapa, eh?_ "Dengar, _Agent SS-1._ Kau tidak memiliki satupun otoritas untuk membantah tim evaluator sepertiku. Aku bisa menahanmu jika kau sengaja tidak hadir dalam sidang evaluasi. Kau tidak sedang dalam posisi diizinkan membantah, sadarlah dengan siapa kau berhadapan sekarang!" Helina meninggikan suaranya tanpa ragu, membuat pria di depannya kehabisan kata-kata dalam sekejap. Belum sempat membantah lagi, dua sosok yang sedang berdebat keras itu dikejutkan dengan suara pintu kamar yang terbuka pelan.

"Sakura...? Ada apa?" Sasuke beranjak mendekat.

"Nona Helina. Saya mohon dengan sangat untuk tidak berteriak dalam ruangan kami. Karena ini bukan tempat Anda, saya minta Anda pergi sekarang juga." Sakura menegaskan suaranya tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang menatapnya kaget. "Biar saya yang bicara dengan suami saya. _Agent Uchiha_ pasti hadir dalam sidangnya nanti,"

"Sakura! Apa yang k—"

"—Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang pergilah."

.

.

#####

.

.

Laki-laki harus bertanggung jawab.

Setidaknya itulah inti perdebatan kecil Sakura pada Sasuke di pagi menjelang siang ini. Sakura sendiri yang meminta Sasuke untuk hadir dalam persidangan misinya di Wasington D.C nanti, yang mana artinya adalah wanita itu _bersedia_ untuk ditinggalkan Sasuke _sekali lagi_ dalam bulan madu sepuluh harinya.

Jika dihitung dengan waktu, jarak Hawaii-Washington memang hanya dua jam bila ditempuh dengan pesawat. Namun hal itu tak juga meluruhkan kekhawatiran Sasuke akan kondisi psikis istrinya. Karena bagaimanapun Sakura baru saja mengalami pukulan besar dalam hidupnya. Tidak mungkin pria ini membiarkannya sendirian tanpa pengawasan. Bisa-bisa Sakura sudah lompat dari tebing karang menuju lautan saat dirinya kembali dari sidang.

_Oh ayolah... ini bukan cerita New Moon, Sasuke._

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam saat aku tidak ada." Sasuke menepis imajinasi negatif dalam kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… aku akan menunggumu, seperti biasa." Sakura tersenyum getir mengatakan itu. _Ya... memang sudah biasa dibuat menunggu. _

Merasa tersindir secara halus, Sasuke tak kuasa lagi menatap istrinya yang terus membuang ratapan sendu ke jendela kamar. Iris _emerald_ itu nampak kosong tak berarti, entah apa yang sedang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Sejak awal suaranya terdengar begitu serak dan dingin, sangat senada dengan raut lemas di wajah putih pucatnya.

Matahari dalam dunia bungsu Uchiha itu meredup drastis laksana tertutup awan kelam. Kedua tangannya bergetar saat memeluk lututnya sendiri, terlintas dalam benak wanita itu untuk mengucap kata _cerai_ pada suami yang begitu ia cinta segenap hati. Tidak pernah disangkanya... seperti inilah rasanya menikah. Begitu mematah arang dan menyiksa batinnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Boleh...?"

"Katakan,"

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam mengumpulkan keberanian. Sejujurnya ia sangat gentar untuk menanyakan hal ini, tapi biarlah. Jawaban dari Sasuke berikutnya merupakan kunci kelanjutan dari keputusan besar yang akan dibuatnya setelah ini.

"Bisakah... hidup kita bahagia...? Hidup dengan normal dan menjadi orang tua yang dicintai anak-anaknya," ragu-ragu Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap manik obsidian Sasuke—lelaki itu balas memandangnya, "selagi semuanya belum terlalu jauh, aku hanya ingin memastikan jika pilihanku selama ini tepat... atau justru salah besar." imbuh Sakura ambigu.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran, "apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin sesekali menjadi manusia paling egois yang hanya memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tidak seperti Sasuke_-kun_, yang selalu menjalani tugas demi menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain di dunia ini. Bisakah aku tak peduli dengan semua itu? Perihal dunia, orang lain, keseimbangan antara kejahatan dan kebajikan dalam asas keadilan. Aku ingin mengabaikan semuanya. Aku hanya ingin merasakan bahagia... dalam hidupku sendiri." bibir Sakura mengukir senyum sekilas, sebelum akhirnya ekspresi penuh harap itu berubah kecut. "Tapi Sasuke_-kun_ pasti tak sejalan pikiran denganku, aku tahu. Karena suamiku... adalah seorang agen rahasia yang lebih mementingkan dunia luar dibanding urusannya sendiri. Bahkan menomorduakan istrinya yang tengah hamil."

"….."

"Aku juga sudah meragukan cintamu. Jujur aku sangat kecewa padamu." Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Cukup, Sakura. Bicaramu sudah terlalu—"

"Aku tidak peduli,"

"SAKURA!"

"Apa aku salah?!" sahut Sakura tajam, "aku sudah menerima segala konsekuensinya. Menikah denganmu adalah keputusanku. Hidup denganmu adalah pilihanku. Tapi, pernahkah kau berpikir dalam cinta juga harus ada sebuah pengorbanan?!" mendadak Sakura kembali menangis dalam teriakannya yang menantang Sasuke, "kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi apa yang sudah kau korbankan untukku, Sasuke?! Kau hanya memaksaku untuk ikut masuk dalam duniamu yang keras, kau justru mengorbankan satu kebahagiaan terpenting kita! Apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku selama ini?! Kenapa selalu saja aku yang harus mengalah pada keputusan sepihakmu! Aku benci hidup dalam peraturan pribadimu terus-terusan, aku muak dengan keegoisanmu yang tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun!"

Demi apapun, mati-matian Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak membalas istrinya yang tengah meradang hati. Dirinya terus membiarkan Sakura menampari batinnya dengan kata-kata menusuk. Air mata itu, keluhan itu, semuanya benar-benar murni berasal dari nurani istrinya yang rapuh. Sekejam itukah dirinya selama ini...? Sudut pandang tiap orang memang berbeda-beda, dan ini adalah kali pertama Sakura berani memprotesnya telak.

"Kadang cinta juga tak berarti harus memiliki, tak harus selalu bersama... benar 'kan, Sasuke_-kun?"_ Samar-samar Sakura melihat rahang Sasuke mulai mengeras menahan amarahnya yang terpupuk. Lelaki itu paham betul kemana inti pembicaraan istrinya akan berujung.

_Berpisah._

Satu makna yang paling ditangkap Sasuke. Ia langsung mengambil langkah menghalau sinar matahari dari jendela membias wajah pilu Sakura. Diusapnya dagu wanita itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, kemudian mengangkatnya sedikit untuk menantang iris teduh itu dengan jeratan _onyx_ pekatnya. Sekelumit rasa takut menggerogoti hati Sakura melihat tatapan mata suaminya yang begitu tajam mengintimidasi penuh, pria itu tidak sedang main-main. "Kau ingat ini baik-baik, Uchiha Sakura. Melepasmu, adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan di dunia ini. Seperti apapun kau meminta, aku tidak akan menceraikanmu, **tidak akan pernah**… sekalipun jika kau berani mengkhianatiku."

_**Deg!**_

"Tidak... mana mungkin aku..."

"Kau ingin hidup bahagia? Kita akan mulai secepatnya. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau minta." tanpa perlu menunggu reaksi lawannya lagi, Sasuke kembali menimpali kata-katanya sendiri lebih lanjut, "Sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau melupakan kesedihanmu. Aku tahu saat ini kau sangat marah dan kecewa padaku. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba kembali tersenyum seperti biasa, makilah aku sepuasmu sampai kau lelah. Kalau masih belum cukup, kau boleh mengambil pistol dalam laci sana untuk membunuhku sekarang juga. Itu tidak akan sulit, karena aku juga tidak akan lari dari masalah."

Manik giok Sakura lantas membelalak tak percaya atas kata-kata Sasuke yang diucapnya barusan. Tak ada keraguan tersirat dalam iris gulita itu. Sakura tahu bahwa lelakinya tengah bersungguh-sungguh menawarkan nyawa tanpa syarat. Emosinya yang semula menjulang tinggi perlahan runtuh tak berdaya membayangkan dirinya harus kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga lagi—cintanya. Sedikit banyak Sasuke telah berhasil menyadarkan jiwa Sakura yang sempat terombang-ambing sentimental.

"Kenapa... kau berkata seolah aku bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau tahu aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari apapun, Sasuke_-kun_..." Sakura menyingkirkan jemari Sasuke dari dagunya dan tertunduk pasrah. Bagaimanapun ia hanyalah seorang wanita biasa yang masih membutuhkan sandaran hidup, tidak mungkin dirinya bisa bertahan tanpa Sasuke di sisinya. Bodoh jika lelaki itu justru menawarkan kematian di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah membicarakan omong kosong yang tak ada gunanya." Sasuke turut merunduk mengejar arah pandang Sakura dan menghapus genangan air mata di sisi pipi pucat itu, ia mencoba tersenyum simpul pada wanitanya walau sakit. "Belum ada seminggu kita menikah... tapi masalah yang kubuat sudah separah ini. Aku memang lelaki yang buruk. Aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang suami, apalagi ayah." Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sakura menengadah cepat dan menggeleng, tak mau pria ini terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan seperti ini, Sasuke_-kun_... _hiks_, aku janji akan tetap mencintai Sasuke_-kun_ seburuk apapun itu!" ujarnya manja dan meremuk tubuh suaminya dengan lingkaran tangan. Sekelebat bayangan ucapan sumpah pernikahan mereka melintas dan berhasil memberinya sedikit ketenangan diri. "Maaf... ak-aku sudah bicara tidak-tidak padamu. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Sasuke_-kun_ jangan mati, aku tidak mau sendirian, _hiks_... jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini." Sasuke mengangguki permohonan susah payah Sakura dalam pelukannya. Setitik air mata pun turut hadir di pelupuk netra kelam pria itu. Rasanya cukup pedih sekaligus bahagia mendengar janji tulus istrinya di tengah kondisi demikian.

Memang benar, tidak ada orang tua yang tidak mencintai anaknya, terutama ibu. Amarah Sakura jelas berasal dari naluri keibuan protektifnya terhadap si jabang bayi yang telah tiada. Mengungkapkan seluruh beban hati memang pasti menguras emosi, namun ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat keduanya kembali saling merengkuh kasih dari awal. Pertengkaran rumah tangga yang diakhiri tangis sesenggukan, merupakan hal yang tak pernah mereka bayangi sebelum berangkat ke Hawaii. Sasuke telah memetik pelajaran penting dari sini untuk tak mengundang lagi air mata suci istrinya.

'_Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi, Sakura...'_

.

.

#####

.

.

Siang berganti malam dan hari terus berlalu seiring membaiknya hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Sedikit demi sedikit sepasang pengantin baru itu kembali mendapatkan _mood_-nya berkat usaha keras diri masing-masing di setiap waktu. Senyum dan tawa telah mengikis rasa sedih atas peristiwa kehilangan yang menimpa. Akhirnya sesuai niatan Sasuke, ia bisa menikmati bulan madunya dengan sempurna bersama Sakura. Tanpa misi, tanpa _morning sickness_, tanpa mual saat makan, dan pastinya lagi tanpa perlu tangisan.

Meski tak dipungkiri Sasuke juga ingin bisa segera menyentuh istrinya di atas ranjang, ia lebih memilih untuk memulihkan psikis Sakura dulu sebelum meminta jatah fisik lelakinya. Beberapa kali dirinya berupaya untuk memanjakan sang istri dengan segenap tawaran yang dimiliki, tapi hasil yang didapat paling-paling hanya seulas senyum dari wanita itu, maksimalnya adalah sedikit tawa singkat. Tidak lebih.

"Hey, tersenyumlah. Kita akan foto di sini. Ini akan jadi kenangan berharga saat kita pulang." hasut Sasuke di depan air terjun yang kini menjadi _background_ fotonya bersama Sakura. Kamera sudah _on timer_ pada tripod, Sasuke sudah nyengir se-_OOC_ mungkin, tapi ekspresi Sakura nampak masih _iya-iya engga-engga_ saat jepretan kamera _DSLR_ Sasuke menyambut. Hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak seperti apa. Sasuke yang tipikal perfeksionis dalam dunia fotografi itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan sesi foto ulang sampai mendapat gambar yang benar-benar memuaskan. Pun hal ini sukses membuat Sakura jengkel sendiri.

Terang saja, kenangan pahit Sakura gagal menjadi ibu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat ditutupi secara sempurna. Demi itu juga Sasuke rela menghabiskan waktu dan kesabaran hanya untuk menuruti segala macam permintaan Sakura, termasuk petualangan hariannya berwisata _outbond_ di pulau Maui, serta bonus kejutan-kejutan kecil romantis lainnya yang tak pernah istrinya duga.

Pagi ini, misalnya. Sakura sudah diajak _snorkeling_ menyusuri indahnya alam bawah laut Hawaii oleh Sasuke. Sempat-sempatnya lelaki itu juga mengajaknya berciuman dalam beningnya air bersaksikan ikan-ikan kecil yang melintas dan warna-warni terumbu karang.

Satu ciuman kilat yang manis, ditambah aksi berpelukan hangat serta seutas kata cinta yang menggetarkan hati keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu… sangat." _well_, pikirkan sendiri siapa yang sudah mengatakan itu.

Jangan lupakan soal pura-pura tenggelam juga, Sasuke melakukannya alih-alih mendapat napas buatan dari Sakura, yang pada akhirnya justru mendapat jitakan keras di kepala mencuatnya itu. _Oh... how sweet you are._

Sebenarnya modus juga, _sih_. Semua Sasuke lakukan hanya untuk memancing pikiran Sakura ke arah lain yang bisa membuatnya lupa akan tragedi lalu. Sekalian memberi kode pada wanita itu jika sebenarnya ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih-lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Tapi… yah, sepertinya Sakura masih tergolong polos untuk bisa menangkap pesan tersirat suaminya beberapa hari ini.

.

.

"Umm... Ak-Aku tidak bisa..." tolak Sakura saat Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

Sasuke masih pantang menyerah, ia genggam dua tangan Sakura dengan tangan besarnya. Lalu membisiki arahan-arahan lanjutan diiringi hembusan nafas menggelitiknya yang seksi. Untuk sepersekian detik Sakura merasakan bulu romanya sedikit bergidik, sudah lama juga ia tak mendapat sensasi aneh begini dari suaminya yang… ehm—sangat menggoda.

"Kau bisa, sayang... cobalah. Seperti ini." Sasuke menginstruksi lembut.

Sambil berwajah semu merah, Sakura nurut-nurut saja saat Sasuke membimbing tangannya untuk bergerak. Debaran jantung si tunggal Haruno tersebut makin tak wajar saja karenanya, jari-jari kurusnya sedikit gemetar kala memegang benda panjang dan keras dalam genggamannya. "Iya, benar begitu... lebih kuat sedikit." tambah Sasuke padanya.

"B-Begini...?"

"Hn... lebih ke atas lagi."

"Ah... maksudmu begini?"

"Ck, ketinggian. Tidak akan kena bolanya."

_Eh? _

Hm, jangan berpikir aneh dulu. Yang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah kursus main golf _a la_ Sasuke. Sakura masih saja _stuck_ pada praktek mengayun stik golf berat yang sejak tadi terpegang. Ini sudah percobaan kedelapan belas kali dan semua ajaran Sasuke hasilnya nol besar. Tidak sekalipun Sakura berhasil memasukkan bola ke lubang yang ada di lapangan. Ini memalukan, pikir Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sakura menggeram frustasi saat pukulan bolanya terlalu keras dan meleset jauh hingga masuk ke danau kecil-kecilan.

"Tuh, 'kan! Kubilang juga apa, aku tidak bisaaaa! Kau memang tidak becus mengajariku. Sudahlah ganti permainan saja!" Sakura menggerutu sendiri dan membuang stiknya sembarang arah. Tidak diketahuinya jika saat ini Sasuke sedang mengumpat dalam hati. Seperti mengatainya _sebodoh keledai_ yang tidak tahu terima kasih.

Kini tiba saatnya pembalasan. Setelah harga diri Uchiha-nya terinjak-injak lantaran diejek 'pelatih tidak becus' dua puluh tiga kali dalam sehari, Sasuke akhirnya menantang si pengejek untuk adu bermain tenis di lapangan kosong saja. Keterlaluan jika permainan semudah itupun masih harus diajari.

"Tenis?! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa? Ayo buktikan!" seru Sakura percaya diri, melupakan fakta mutlak jika suaminya ini seorang dewa olahraga.

"Kau siap?" Sengaja tidak ingin mengalah, Sasuke mengambil bagian menyerang pertama. Dengan soknya ia ber-_show off_ ria menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam bermain tenis di lapangan. Di awal-awal set pertama Sakura memang bisa mengimbangi baik secara teknik maupun kecepatan, namun makin kesini semuanya jelas makin sulit. Sasuke benar-benar tak memberinya ampun. Biarpun nafas tercekat dan keringat mengucur basah, Sakura tak diberi kesempatan untuk melawan sedikitpun. Bahkan ada satu serangan Sasuke yang entah disengaja atau tidak malah mendarat keras di jidat lebar sang istri.

"AW! Sakit, Sasuke_-kun!"_

Tak meminta maaf pula, pria itu hanya mengucap _'Ups'_ dan mengangkat bahunya berlagak polos.

"Cih, awas kau ya! Dasar *#$?+^%-&!"

Tak jarang Sakura berteriak-teriak menuntut keadilan bak seorang aktivis politik, atau lebih mirip seperti buruh yang sedang menuntut kenaikan gaji perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut. Pasalnya Sasuke terus saja menyerangnya dengan pukulan telak serasa tengah berkompetisi di turnamen Wimbledon, sukses membuat Sakura terlihat konyol di lapangan yang disaksikan belasan bule pengunjung _resort_. Tidak sedikit juga yang menertawakan kecupuan Sakura pagi ini.

"Payah. Segitu saja kalah." ejeknya langsung. Sakura asli sudah _K.O_ berat sekaligus malu di ujung sana. "Ini yang terakhir. Bersiaplah, Maria Sharapova." Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda servis mautnya sekali lagi. Sambil memantulkan bola tenis di tangan kirinya, lelaki berambut emo itu menyeringai dan sengaja membakar emosi istrinya lebih panas. "Kalau bisa membuatku _out,_ besok kau akan kuijinkan memakai _bikini_ ke pantai. _Deal?"_

_Nani?!_ Sakura refleks tertohok mendengarnya. '_Kyaaaaa ini kesempatan emas, ganbatte Sakura!'_ _inner_-nya berteriak kegirangan. Setelah sekian lama diperintah memakai kemeja rapi layaknya orang hendak tes kerja di pantai, akhirnya tiba satu peluang besar yang mau tak mau harus membuatnya memeras otak. Kira-kira trik apa yang bisa mengalahkan suaminya ini? "Hmmm…"

Belum sempat berpikir strategi perlawanan apa-apa, bola hijau kecil dari raket Sasuke sudah datang dan memantul cepat di lapangan. Sekuat tenaga Sakura balas memukul sambil menjeritkan kata andalannya_—"Shannarroooo!"_—yang sial oh sialnya terlalu kuat sampai-sampai Sasuke tak sempat menangkis, malah justru menghindar dan…

_**PUK…!**_

"….."

"Dasar bodoh. Kau yang _out!"_

"HAH?!" Sakura menganga lebar, kenapa malah jadi dirinya yang _out?_ Bukannya tujuan awalnya adalah… "T-Tidak mungkin! Sasuke_-kun_ pasti curang, iya 'kan!"

Wanita bermahkota _pink_ pucat itu melempar raketnya kesal ke arah _net_ kala melihat Sasuke tersenyum-senyum menyebalkan. Sial, ini pasti memang hanya perangkap untuknya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati sambil memutar-ayunkan raket di tangannya. Satu telapaknya meraih ujung pundak Sakura untuk menariknya dalam sebuah rangkulan rapat.

"Ckck... sayang sekali. Padahal besok hari terakhir kita di sini sebelum pulang ke Tokyo. Aku kasihan padamu, Istriku. Aku tahu kau membawa banyak _bikini_ untuk dipakai." ujarnya berpura-pura kecewa berat. Baik, Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak pernah kehabisan akal liciknya. Terutama dalam urusan mem-_bully_ wanita satu ini.

"Dasar jahat! Kenapa kau selalu saja menyebalkan! Ugh! Sana pergi! Pulang saja sendiri ke Tokyo! Aku mau pakai _bikini_ sekarang!" Sakura melepas paksa rangkulan Sasuke dan menimpuki tubuh suaminya dengan bola tenis yang ada di lapangan dengan candaan. Bagai sudah tak peduli pada khalayak umum, sepasang Uchiha itu tak henti mengumbar kemesraan walau dengan cara aneh seperti ini. Beberapa sorot mata _envy_ tertuju pasti ke arah mereka, Sakura tak mempedulikan itu. Yang jelas kini dirinya merasa bahagia dengan kehadiran Sasuke sebagai pembangkit _mood_-nya.

"Siang ini... aku akan berangkat ke Washington D.C. Kau tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendirian?" pertanyaan Sasuke sejenak memudarkan senyum cerah istrinya yang semula merekah ruah. Sakura teringat jika hari ini adalah jadwal sidang evaluasi Sasuke di markas pusat FBI.

"….."

Dalam satu tarikan napas, ia mencoba menguatkan hati dan mengikhlaskan kepergian Sasuke demi penyelesaian tugasnya. "Baiklah… jangan khawatir, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." tutur Sakura dengan senyum hangat, "selesai sidang langsung pulang, ya? Jangan lama-lama perginya~"

Sasuke mendenguskan tawa kecilnya, Sakura yang dulu manja sudah kembali, ternyata—tidak lagi sesensitif seperti saat hamil kemarin. Namun entah kenapa raut wajah Sasuke langsung berubah muram begitu mendengar kata 'sidang' terlontar dari mulut Sakura. Tibalah saat-saat klimaks untuk menepati janjinya minggu lalu.

Walau berat hati, Sasuke harus menjalani semuanya sesuai rencananya sendiri. Siap tidak siap…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

What, Sasu kenapa? Ko TBC again?! maaf semuanya, tadinya aku berniat chapter ini harus tamat. Tapi apa daya ternyata draft yang kubuat amat sangat kepanjangan. Aku gak mau kalian jadi ilfeel dan ngantuk pas baca, jadi kuputuskan untuk memotongnya menjadi dua chap. Chapter empat akan update dalam waktu dekat kok—doakan saja—karena sudah 95% rampung.

Bagaimana… chapter ini apakah _hurt _dan_ comfort_-nya sudah _balance?_ ;_; Aya demen bergelut dengan konflik, maaf kalo ada yang kecewa dengan kegugurannya Sakura di chapter ini. Buat yang menanti lemon juga harap antre di loket sebelah hihi xD

Aya juga ingin menjawab beberapa pertanyaan readers yang masih bingung. Terutama soal masa hamilnya Sakura, yang notabenenya belum terhitung seminggu nikah kok udah…?

Ya. Jawabannya ada di fic The One and Only chapter 11. Aku ga mengharuskan kalian baca dan review fic itu sih tenang saja :D intinya Sakura itu memang sudah hamil duluan, dan Sasuke tahu fakta ini justru setelah mereka menikah. Jadi pernikahan mereka itu bukannya terpaksa karena _MBA_. Tapi memang Sasuke yang udah ngelamar Sakura sebelum tahu soal dia hamil atau enggak. Begicu pemirsa… sebelum ending harap semua mengerti ya :( biar kaliannya juga gak ngerasa ngegantung di akhir nanti.

Oke, terima kasih kuucapkan pada:

**SasuSakuSasoGaa**, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, **SaGaaRi Uchiha**, **AlianaS**, **Shouju ji dae**, **Nyimi-chan**, **hasnistareels**, **Rie saka**, Legolas, sasusaku kira, **Dian-chan**, QRen, **Snow's Flower**, Sasu4Saku, **SeiHinamori**, **Nina317Elf**, **BellaYosintaL**, **Ran Murasaki SS**, **Miiyea-chan**, **Puput Mochito**, **poetri-chan**, me, **YePeh**, Hima, **iya baka-san**,

**akasuna no ei-chan**, **Ndah-savers**, **aguma**, **nilakandi**, **lhylia kiryu**, inai chan, Iryn, **Mayurahime**, **SaSakuToCherry**, **SSasuke 23**, **LeEdacHi aRdian Lau**, **Baby Kim**, cinta, **Hermione Walter**, **Morena L**, dee-chaan, **Hatsune Cherry**, Raditiya, **Brown Cinnamon**, **dwinakwonjiyong**, **Retno UchiHaruno**, **Nekomata Hanyou no Hime**,

**Kim Minra 'YeWookShipper**, **FuRaHeart**, **Redsans Mangekyou**, **Diva-hime**, 41, **Eunike Yuen**, **hanazono yuri**, **ucciu**, yuka, Shimi, **Miko Satsuna**, hachikodesuka, Khunnie, **Ajisai Rie** dan para **Guest** serta _silent readers_ yang sudah baca silakan ditunggu endingnya xD hihi

.

.

_Mind to RnR?_


	4. Chapter 4 : A Start from The End

Ruang temaram, alunan musik _jazz_ dan sebotol minuman keras sedang menjadi pengantar renungan Sasuke malam ini. Di atas mejanya terletak selembar amplop cokelat berisi hasil keputusan sidang evaluasi dirinya siang tadi di markas pusat FBI. Mata lelaki itu melirik arlojinya sekilas, sudah jam sepuluh malam dan ia masih tidak berniat kembali ke _resort_ yang gedungnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Ia tahu Sakura tengah menunggunya sejak siang. Wanita itu terus menghubunginya lewat telepon namun tak satupun yang dijawabnya. Sedang malas bicara.

Bartender pirang cantik di depan mengulaskan satu senyum menggoda padanya, Sasuke justru membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Entah mengapa rasanya saat ini tidak ada hal menarik yang mampu mengalihkan pikiran beratnya dari memori beberapa jam lalu. Kata-kata dari kepala tim evaluator divisinya terus bolak-balik melintasi kepala. Lagi-lagi ia menuang minuman dalam gelasnya.

'_Agent Sasuke Uchiha, secara langsung tindakanmu telah mencoreng reputasi kinerja organisasi ini. Kau sudah membunuh dua target yang mana seharusnya bisa kau selidiki lebih lanjut setelah ini. Sesuai tingkat pelanggaran yang terjadi, kami akan menarik lisensi misi lapanganmu dalam kurun waktu enam bulan ke depan. Pelatihan intensif dari tim evaluator akan kau jalani di Arizona bersama beberapa agent rookie lainnya. Kau bisa mendapatkan kembali nama SS-1 setelah menjalani proses evaluasi di sana, dan kembali aktif di lapangan pasca sidang penentuan berikutnya. Kau bersedia?'_

"_Kuso!"_ Sasuke mengumpat kesal mengingat momen mengesalkan itu. Momen dimana dirinya yang diceramahi sedemikian rupa oleh beberapa atasannya dalam satu ruangan besar. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak saat itu kecuali mendengarkan saksama hasil vonisnya. Sasuke tak menampik rasa nyeri yang menguasai hatinya, harus ia akui justru jawaban dalam sidangnya sendiri lah yang membuatnya jauh lebih emosi. Ia tak pernah sudi dikirim ke Arizona untuk menjalani 'hukuman' selama enam bulan lamanya, ia juga tak rela lencana _agent_ FBI-nya dirampas paksa tanpa persetujuannya. Karena itu sama saja artinya dengan memulai dari nol lagi.

'_Maaf, tapi aku tidak bersedia menjalani hukuman apapun di manapun. Aku akan lebih memilih untuk berhenti dari organisasi merepotkan ini. Silakan proses pengunduran diriku mulai sekarang. Sudah kusiapkan semua berkasnya di meja ruang divisiku. Aku resmi... memutuskan untuk keluar dari pekerjaan ini, terima kasih kalian sudah membimbingku selama delapan tahun terakhir. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi.'_

Sasuke tertawa getir mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkannya di hadapan para petinggi FBI tadi. Ikhlas tidak ikhlas ia menyatakan keputusan itu. Sudah terlanjur berjanji pada istrinya juga. Sekarang ia tengah menimbang rayuan ibunya untuk beralih profesi sebagai penerus perusahaan Uchiha Industries.

Ah... membayangkan bekerja di kantor memakai jas saja sudah membuatnya malas. Rasanya tidak menantang, tidak berurusan dengan senjata dan kemampuan fisiknya yang tak tersaingi. Sasuke menempelkan dahinya lesu pada lipatan tangan di atas meja. Frustasi. Jalan hidupnya terasa kacau besar-besaran setelah menikah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**My Honeymoon, My Mission**

A Naruto FanFiction by Asakura Ayaka

AU/ OC/ Violence Scene/ Lemon

**.**

Final Chapter : A Start from The End

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ting Tong!**_

Bel pintu kamar berbunyi lumayan keras. Sakura yang sama sekali belum tidur dengan senang hati menghampiri ambang pintu, berharap itu adalah kepulangan suaminya.

Sudut bibir tipisnya mengembang seiring tebakannya tepat sasaran, _dia_ sudah datang. _"Okaerinasai_. Sasuke_-kun_ lama sekali... sudah makan?"

"Sudah." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Ia langsung melepas jaket beserta kausnya untuk segera membasuh diri dalam kamar mandi tanpa banyak bicara. Bau alkohol menguar pasti dari tubuh pria itu, belum lagi suara berat khasnya yang tak mengenal ramah tamah sedikit mengagetkan Sakura.

"Kenapa dia…?"

Firasat buruk wanita itu kian hadir lantaran dari awal melangkah memasuki kamar mata Sasuke sama sekali tak mau menatapnya. Menyapa juga tidak. Sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi di sini.

Kendati merasa tidak enak, menantu dari Uchiha Mikoto itu memutuskan untuk membereskan semua barang-barang bawaanya saja. Selagi Sasuke mandi Sakura berinisiatif menyusun isi kopernya serapi mungkin mengingat jadwal kepulangannya ke Tokyo besok pagi.

Dimasukannya secara telaten barang-barang miliknya beserta Sasuke yang ada dalam kamar. Tak lupa dirinya menyisakan beberapa helai pakaian bersih untuk dipakai malam ini dan besok sebelum berangkat. Setelah menata semua barang-barang dengan cekatan, Sakura lekas beranjak mondar-mandir ke seluruh sudut ruangan mencari-cari barang yang sekiranya takut ketinggalan. Segala laci dan kantong baju kotor diperiksa cermat, hingga tangannya menemukan selembar amplop cokelat bersemayam dibalik saku jaket yang barusan Sasuke kenakan.

Penasaran, Sakura membukanya dengan penuh hati-hati, lagipula seingatnya mereka tidak membawa amplop ini dari rumah. Dibukanya lipatan lembaran surat itu dan—"I-INI...?!"—telapak kiri Sakura seketika menghalau mulutnya sendiri yang terbuka, kedua permata _emerald_-nya jelas membulat sempurna melihat isi surat yang ada dalam amplop tersebut. Tak lain dan tak bukan... itu adalah surat pernyataan pengunduran diri Sasuke dari FBI. Sakura membaca satu persatu detil yang tertulis di sana dengan air muka yang sepenuhnya kaget.

'_Federal Bureau of Investigation  
Name: Sasuke Uchiha  
Agent codename: SS-1  
Nationality: Japan  
Join date: October 4__th,__ 2005  
Original division: Counterterrorism (operation branch II)  
Grade skill: Professional  
Track record: 136 accomplished mission, 7 completed investigation, 1 on demand case.  
Current status: Non-active  
Resignation excuse: personal reas—'_

—_**SRAK!**_

Belum selesai membaca keseluruhan isi _form_, Sasuke sudah menyambar kertas tersebut dari balik bahu istrinya. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ bertemu dalam satu garis pandang. Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa mengetahui ini semua. Tanpa pernah ia sangka, Sasuke akan benar-benar mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan favoritnya itu. _Pantas saja_... lelaki itu bersikap aneh sejak pulang tadi. Inikah penyebabnya?

"S-Sasuke_-kun_... benarkah kau..."

"Aku sudah memutuskannya." sambung Sasuke cepat. Tubuh berbalut handuk _kimono_ putihnya melenggang menjauhi Sakura membawa kertas tadi. Sakura yang melihat adanya sedikit raut keterpaksaan Sasuke langsung mengejar punggung pria Uchiha itu dan menggapainya erat. Ia paham Sasuke melakukan ini untuknya, untuk masa depannya, dan begitu terharu atas keputusan besar yang sudah diambil suaminya ini.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke_-kun_... Aku juga akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk keluarga kita nanti. Percayalah." ucapnya seolah paham apa isi hati Sasuke.

"….."

Masih minus respons. Sasuke terus berlalu memasuki kamar dan mengganti handuknya dengan pakaian tidur yang sudah disiapkan istrinya. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, bukan kata-kata hiburan atau perlakuan spesial dari wanita itu. Entahlah... Sasuke juga masih kurang tahu mengapa dirinya begitu enggan membagi dukanya—bahkan pada orang terdekat. Ini sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang selalu berusaha mengusir segala keresahan hati Sakura dalam masalah apapun.

"_Ne..._ sudah malam, Sasuke_-kun_... istirahatlah. Besok lagi kita bicarakan ini, ya?"

"….."

Hingga sang purnama semakin tinggi menanjaki cakrawala, Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiam seribu bahasa masih setia membidik lautan malam dengan mata jelaganya. Ia termenung di sisi tempat tidurnya menghadap dunia luar. Tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang sudah mengajaknya untuk terlelap bersama.

"Aku belum mau tidur. Kau duluan saja."

Bersikap dingin. Pria ini sedang bergelut individual dengan emosi hatinya. Kertas pengunduran diri di tangannya kini sudah terbubuhi tanda tangan persetujuan semua pihak berwenang. Jika dibilang tidak keberatan maka semua itu adalah dusta adanya. Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan rasanya akan seberat ini dalam keputusan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Bagai mengkhianati prinsip hidupnya, ia merasa bersalah besar pada separuh bagian dirinya yang masih memiliki semangat juang untuk menegakkan keadilan.

"Sasuke_-kun_..."

"….."

Bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Sasuke sadar betul jika ia mencintai profesi ekstremnya tersebut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, keadaan yang ada sudah cukup mendesak. Segala ukiran prestasinya di FBI yang secara tak langsung telah menyelamatkan ribuan nyawa orang di dunia ini, mau tak mau harus rela ia tinggalkan hanya demi seorang wanita—Haruno Sakura. Wanita yang dicintanya, yang telah berani mengubah haluan hidupnya dengan dalih cinta dan pernikahan.

Pelan tapi pasti... Sasuke merasakan kedua tangan Sakura menghinggapi pundaknya. Lambat laun wanita itu mencoba mendekap prianya penuh hangat seakan mengobati batinnya yang tengah bergolak. Sasuke tersenyum simpul dalam rengkuhan tangan istrinya, ia yakin wanita di belakangnya ini pasti sedang bingung harus bicara apa padanya.

"Tidurlah. Aku tidak apa-apa." ucapnya berat yang justru membuat Sakura semakin mendekapnya erat. Sakura tahu sebentar lagi pasti Sasuke akan berusaha melepaskan dirinya—dan benar saja.

"Sasuke_-kun_ marah padaku...?" bisiknya pelan.

"Tidak... mungkin hanya sedikit kesal," jawabnya jujur, "besok pagi juga hilang." Tangannya lalu bergerak untuk mengacak surai _pink_ kepala Sakura yang bertengger di bahu kanannya.

"Kita sama-sama memulai hidup baru... jangan menyembunyikan perasaanmu dariku. Aku bukan kekasihmu lagi, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku sekarang istrimu. Tidak ada gunanya terus-terusan memendam kesal, lebih baik pertanggungjawabkan masalah kita yang kemarin." jeda sebentar, Sakura mengubah nada bicaranya berusaha terdengar lebih lembut. "Kurasa kata maafmu saja tidak akan melunasi sedihnya hatiku..."

_Tch._ Sasuke mendecihkan nafasnya berat. Apa lagi ini? Sadar atau tidak perkataan Sakura justru menggaet emosinya untuk kembali naik. Ia paham betul apa maksud ucapan itu, dikiranya Sakura sudah tidak akan membahas soal kecelakaan kegugurannya lagi—tapi ternyata salah besar. "Tanggung jawab apa lagi yang harus kuberikan padamu? Itu sudah kehendak Tuhan, Sakura. Aku tidak akan bisa membalikkan keadaan seperti sebelumnya."

"Kau bisa. Malam ini juga." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya lagi. "Aku siap untukmu, Sasuke_-kun_."

"….."

Alis Sasuke mengernyit begitu Sakura menyahuti omongan seriusnya. Sedikit memakan analisa akurat, Sasuke akhirnya mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sakura berujung. _'Buat anak baru lagi, eh?' _jujur, ia amat sangat menunggu momen ini datang. Sudah satu minggu lebih ia menahan baik-baik hasrat jasmaninya. Hanya saja sepertinya tawaran Sakura justru datang di waktu yang sama sekali tidak tepat. Kenapa baru sekarang wanita itu menyatakan siap.

"_Mood_-ku sedang tidak bagus. Buruk, malah. Kau tahu sendiri akibatnya jika aku melakukannya dalam _mood_ seperti ini." Sasuke melepas paksa dekapan Sakura, akhirnya pria itu berbalik badan untuk membelai wajah manis istrinya—begitu kontras dengan dirinya yang _stoic_ tanpa ekspresi—sungguh mencerminkan seberapa buruk _mood_-nya saat ini. "Maaf, lain kali saja."

Tak memberi kesempatan untuk menolak, Sakura bergerak duluan untuk membungkam bibir suaminya cepat. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk menghibur si bungsu ini. Sampai kapan Sasuke mau memendam perasaannya sendiri, Sakura amat tidak tahan dengan sifat bebalnya itu, ia sudah jengah. Diberikannya terus kecupan-kecupan manis berharap kekesalan suaminya bisa tergoyah. Sayangnya pria itu justru berusaha untuk tidak termakan pancingan istrinya, ia tak memberikan respons apapun atas ciuman di bibir tipisnya. Dengan tenang ia juga membiarkan Sakura terus meremas rambut biru mencuatnya.

"Sakura... hentikan," elaknya, "ini buk—mmmh..."

Dirasa gerak bibir Sakura semakin agresif, Sasuke membuka iris kelamnya sesaat. Ada emosi yang terkamuflase dibalik gelapnya mata itu. Nafasnya semakin menderu manakala Sakura menghisap kulit lehernya dengan sensual, semakin berani untuk menyapukan lidahnya di sana-sini. Insting laki-laki Sasuke mau tak mau harus bangkit menyambut. Perlahan lengan kekar itu bergerak... menyentuh tubuh istrinya yang sudah lama tak ia jamah sejak pertama kali memasuki kamar ini. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura dan langsung menindihnya di kasur, ia menjawab kasar bibir yang sejak tadi terus menggoda imannya itu. Tak peduli sekeras apa nanti Sakura mengerang, Sasuke sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam perangkapnya.

"Emmmh..., Sasuke_-kun_, aahh...!" Sakura melenguh kencang ketika Sasuke mengulum cuping telinganya hingga wajahnya memerah padam. Sensasi geli dan basah kini menggerayangi titik-titik sensitifnya. Berlanjut kembali ke bibir ranumnya, Sasuke meninggalkan jejak salivanya hampir di seluruh area wajah Sakura yang terusap lidahnya. Hasrat terasa sudah membakar habis akal sehatnya, ditambah emosi yang masih amat menggebu membuat Sasuke semakin gelap mata dalam mengabulkan permintaan wanita ini. "Sasuke_-kun_, AHH! Sakit! Nghh...!" Sakura menjerit keras kala Sasuke memelintir gemas dua puncak dadanya.

"Kau yang memintaku melakukannya, bukan? Besok kau akan menyesal." Tanpa ba bi bu pria itu segera melucuti piyama istrinya dengan gerakan gusar. Menyusul kemudian pakaiannya sendiri yang turut berjatuhan ke lantai.

Sasuke menyentuh istrinya lagi di tengah _mood_-nya yang luar biasa buruk, ia menyelipkan sepenggal amarah dalam setiap gerakan yang diciptakannya. Kasar, brutal dan tanpa ampun. Apadaya, Sakura tak bisa menolaknya melakukan ini, karena ini jelas adalah hak Sasuke sebagai suaminya. Hak lelaki itu untuk mereguk kenikmatan dari raga pasangannya dengan cara apapun.

"Anghh! Hhh…"

Hentakan demi hentakan Sasuke lakukan dengan tegas. Ia begitu menikmati rupa wanita di bawahnya ini—yang sekalipun tampil tanpa busana dan rambut tak tertata—tetap tak pernah bisa melunturkan kecantikannya. Tubuh Sakura kian mengilatkan peluhnya yang memantulkan sinar rembulan dari jendela kamar. Kedua pergelangan tangannya telah terkunci dalam genggaman kuat Sasuke, sama sekali wanita itu tak diizinkan untuk mengganggu permainan lelakinya.

"Diamlah, Sakura... biar aku saja. Ughh...!" perintahnya lagi sembari menghujami lorong senggama lawan mainnya dalam-dalam.

"Sssh... Sasu—ouuhh!" tak sempat melayangkan protesnya, pikiran Sakura sudah melayang entah kemana menerima perlakuan liar Sasuke. Ia merasakan perih dan ngilu pada daerah selangkangannya yang terus bertambah basah, bahkan dari matanya sendiri Sakura bisa melihat sudah seberapa banyak bercak merah yang berhasil Sasuke torehkan di dadanya.

Ia mengerangkan sakit, tapi tubuhnya berkata nikmat dan selalu kurang. Karena meskipun kasar Sasuke tetap berupaya untuk tidak menyakitinya terlalu keras. Justru ini merupakan kali pertama bagi Sakura merasakan permainan Sasuke yang sangat tidak menahan diri itu. Satu sisi hatinya merasa senang, inikah rasanya menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktu bulan madu?

"Sasuke_-kunh_... lagii... cep—aatt, AAH!" Sakura tanpa sadar terus menginstruksi serangan suaminya. Tubuh keduanya mulai tak terkendali dan puluhan menit berikutnya Sakura mencapai klimaks dengan penuh nikmat. Sesaat Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya hanya untuk menyaksikan ekspresi melayang istrinya. Rasanya bangga... ia bisa memuaskan Sakura sampai begini kejangnya.

Tepat setelah kedua manik hijau bening itu kembali terbuka sayu, Sasuke kembali meneruskan rasa butuh raganya lebih gila. Malam itu juga, Sakura benar-benar tidak kepikiran jika besok kepulangannya ke Tokyo harus tertunda berkat ketidakwarasan suaminya. Uchiha Sasuke telah sukses membuat Sakura lemah tak berdaya, bahkan untuk menggerakkan kedua kakinya saja tidak akan sanggup...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tokyo. Few months later…**_

.

Hundred Stay Shinjuku Apartment—lantai 98. Lelaki pemilik apartemen ini sedang menghabiskan waktu paginya dengan bertengkurap di atas kasur empuk yang mengawalnya ke dunia mimpi. Hari ini _weekend_, dipastikan ia tidak perlu berangkat ke kantor pusat Uchiha Industries seperti biasanya. Selimut kelabu masih melapisi kulit putih polos lelaki itu, satu telapaknya menjamah permukaan bantal tak berpenghuni di samping kanannya.

Seperti biasa, tidurnya memang selalu tenang dan damai. Adapun gema dentingan lempeng spatula yang beradu dengan wajan sama sekali tak mampu merusak tidur tampannya. Ia masih lelah sehabis menggempur istrinya semalaman penuh.

"_Uunghm…"_ sejurus kemudian bibirnya menuturkan lenguhan kecil saat rasa gatal mendatangi sisi pelipisnya. _Onyx_ itu terbuka sedikit, sangat sipit. Tetap tidak tertarik bangun, Sasuke hanya menguap sebentar seraya mengumpulkan nyawanya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak mengelus setengah bagian kasur kosong yang menjadi daerah kekuasaan istrinya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti melihat betapa acak-acakannya sprei sewarna gading itu. _Hasil perbuatannya semalam_.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura..." bisiknya tanpa lawan bicara. Entah apa maksudnya dia berbicara sendiri begitu, mungkin masih setengah bermimpi. Tak lama setelah itu insting negatifnya serasa terpanggil aktif. Sasuke mencium bau-bau sesuatu yang lumayan menyengat dan mendominasi sudut interior apartemennya. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia meresapi aroma tak sedap itu dan mencoba menafsirkannya. "Hn..."

_Dan setahunya ... bau ini adalah….._

"GOSONG?! **SAKURA!**" bagai kucing tidur terinjak buntutnya, Sasuke refleks melarikan diri dari kasur dan melesat menuju pintu dapur. Kepulan asap tebal yang berasal dari atas wajan menguar menghiasi ruangan diiringi _horror_-nya suara gemericik minyak panas. Uchiha bungsu itu menggeram kesal melihat keadaan kacau apartemennya di pagi hari. Dimana Sakura? Apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu hingga nekat meninggalkan masakannya dalam kondisi siaga satu.

"Ck, ceroboh sekali." Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya mengusir asap-asap tak sedap tadi. Wajan itu menampilkan satu potong sayap ayam goreng yang kecokelatan, bagian bawahnya sudah menghitam kering nyaris mengerak bersama wajan. Hampir saja Sasuke membuang makanan itu ke tempat sampah ketika sebuah pekikan menginterupsi.

"Jangan dibuang!"

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh jengkel. Ini dia pelakunya. "Apa aku harus menunggu kebakaran baru boleh membuangnya?" balasnya pedas.

"Aku bilang jangan dibuang!" Sakura mengulang perintahnya tak kalah galak. Wanita bercelemek putih itu mendekat cepat demi mencegah lengan kekar Sasuke melenyapkan ayam gosong buatannya. Manik _emerald_-nya mengancam serius. Sasuke hanya mampu mengerutkan kening seraya berkacak pinggang melihat _skill_ memasak wanitanya yang amat di luar nalar itu.

Tak peduli pada apapun, Sakura melengos mengambil semangkuk nasi untuk sarapannya sendiri. Satu-satunya lauk yang ia makan saat ini hanyalah si sayap gosong tadi, mata Sasuke nyaris keluar melihatnya makan. "Apa tidak ada makanan lain? Untukku mana?" tanyanya dengan ikut mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan. Tangannya melipat mantap menonton istrinya menyantap makanan hangus dengan begitu lahapnya. Aneh.

"Sasuke_-kun_," Sakura menelan makanannya sedikit paksa, "nanti siang... temani aku ke supermarket, ya? Aku ingin beli rumput laut untuk makan siang ini. Aku ingin belajar membuat _sushi_ sendiri, pasti Sasuke_-kun_ juga akan suka _sushi_ buatankum—_MMMHP!"_ Belum selesai bicara, Sakura merasa lambungnya bagai teraduk-aduk dari dalam. Makanan yang semula ia telan baik-baik kini terpompa kembali untuk memanjat jalur kerongkongannya. Sensasi aneh seperti mabuk laut bergumul dalam perutnya, sontak Sakura berlari ke wastafel sebelum isi mulutnya tumpah di atas meja makan.

"_Uhwhek! Huwek!"_

'_Dia... muntah...? Jangan-jangan?!' _Sasuke—yang memang pada dasarnya merasa _déjà vu_ dengan adegan ini saat di Hawaii dua bulan lalu—bergerak cepat ke lain arah menuju kotak obat dan mengambil sesuatu.

_Ini dia … testpack._

Pria yang belum sempat sarapan apa-apa itu mendadak merasa tidak tenang nan gelisah. Seketika rasa lapar dan ngantuknya pagi ini terlupakan begitu saja. Melihat Sakura muntah di pagi hari, entah kenapa dirinya malah sedikit _excited_. Perasaan tak terdefinisi hadir dalam relung hatinya yang hangat. Benarkah... benarkah apa yang ada di pikirannya kini? Benarkah kalau Sakura tengah...? Ahk! Sasuke sangat berharap _itu_ benar terjadi!

Saat langkahnya berbalik menghampiri ruang makan, dilihatnya wanita cantik itu sudah kembali duduk manis pada kursi meja makannya. Sakura meringis memegangi perutnya yang terasa mual hebat, selera makannya tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Ayam _absurd_ buatannya sudah berakhir dalam tong sampah dapur, Sakura meneguk air putih sebanyak mungkin demi menetralkan rasa aneh dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Sakura, ini. Cobalah." Sasuke berkata sambil menyodorkan benda di tangannya penuh yakin. Sementara Sakura terkejut bukan main.

"M-Maksud Sasuke_-kun_...?"

"Mungkin saja, 'kan?" ujarnya pasti. Sakura tak sempat berpikir ke arah _situ_, ia melamun sejenak dan membayangkan… _sesuatu_—yang sayangnya langsung buyar ketika tanpa sabaran Sasuke menyeret tangannya untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan mendudukkannya di atas kloset. "Jangan lama-lama. Aku tunggu di luar." ucapnya dengan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sakura lalu beranjak keluar sesuai perkataan. Wanita itu asli melongo, ia bahkan tidak yakin jika dirinya sedang…

"_K-Kami-sama_, benarkah aku...?" Sakura menyentuh perutnya sekali lagi, _masih cukup rata_ dalam pandangannya. Dengan jantung yang amat berdebar-debar ia menurunkan celana pendek serta _underwear_ putihnya. Sakura berani bersumpah baru kali ini dirinya pipis dengan rasa tegang yang begitu luar biasa seperti orang hendak bunuh diri. Ditambah Sasuke yang berteriak-teriak tak sabar dari luar pintu, Sakura semakin kehilangan percaya diri dalam mengetes _urine_-nya sendiri.

'_Dua... dua... dua... aku mohon...!'_ doanya dalam hati menunggu garis merah keluar dari alat _testpack_-nya.

Namun apa yang terjadi, garis merah itu hanya keluar satu baris. Bukan dua. Sakura menghela nafasnya frustasi, ia mengguncang-guncang alat di tangannya penuh tenaga sebelum benar-benar putus asa. Mungkin masih ada harapan tersisa. Bisa saja alat ini memang kerjanya lambat, 'kan? _'Cih, kenapa hanya satu! Ayolaah, SHANNAROOOO…!'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Cklek…**_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Sasuke segera mencengkeram kedua bahu istrinya kuat. Iris obsidian itu menginterogasi dalam-dalam, degup jantungnya belum juga normal sejak tadi berharap-harap cemas. "Bagaimana? Positif?!" tanyanya menggebu-gebu. Tak berani menjawab, Sakura langsung menerjang tubuh Sasuke dengan pelukan super kencang. Ia menggelengkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri pada dada bidang pria itu. Gemas setengah mati. Sasuke makin penasaran dibuatnya, iapun kembali mendesak jawaban wanita itu, "katakan padaku, Sakura. Apa hasilnya?!"

"Sasuke_-kun_... Ak-Aku... hamil lagi, _kyaaaaaaaa...!"_ serunya ceria. Sasuke refleks ikut menjerit heboh dalam benaknya. Perasaan cetar membahana bahagia spontan menerjang raga pria itu dari atas sampai bawah. Lega, haru, puas dan _plong_ melanda isi hatinya yang sedang panen segala jenis bunga tak kasatmata. Rasanya seperti mendapat penghargaan _Best Actor of The Year_ dalam acara Academy Awards yang disaksikan seluruh mata dunia. Saking senangnya Sasuke bahkan harus bersusah payah menggigit bibir bawahnya demi mencegah tawa _OOC _membludak dari mulutnya. Ia hanya bisa memeluk Sakura lebih erat sembari mendengar kikikan kecil wanita itu menerpa saraf pendengarannya.

"Kita harus beli rumah baru!" ujar Sasuke bersemangat. Sakura langsung melepas pelukannya penuh kebingungan, heh... kenapa jadi beli rumah, _sih?_

"Buat apa, Sasuke_-kun_...?"

"Tentu saja buat anak kita!"

"Hah?!" istrinya serta merta _speechless_, "S-Sasuke_-kun_ sakit?" kini ia menyandarkan punggung telapaknya pada dahi lelaki itu. _Suhunya normal, ah._ Tapi…

"Kita tidak mungkin terus-terusan tinggal di sini, Sakura. Dia harus punya kamar sendiri, tempat bermain sendiri, juga halaman luas untuk membangun tenda kecil-kecilannya nanti. Kita juga harus membelikannya banyak—"

"Sasuke_-kun_...," Sakura memotong halus, dibimbingnya tangan pria itu untuk menyentuh kulit perutnya hingga suasana damai sesaat, "dia masih sangat kecil... tidak perlu buru-buru begitu." ledeknya dengan senyum jahil. "Yang dia butuhkan saat ini bukanlah rumah atau tempat bermain. Tapi _kita_. Dia hanya ingin kita menyayanginya, itu saja."

"….."

Kata-kata Sakura sukses menarik dunia Sasuke untuk kembali stabil seperti sedia kala. Benar juga... satu-satunya yang paling dibutuhkan anak adalah kehadiran serta kasih sayang orang tuanya, bukan materi duniawi seperti perkiraannya tadi. Sasuke mengembalikan raut _cool_-nya bergaya penuh wibawa. Memorinya terpanggil pada kejadian pahit di Hawaii beberapa bulan lalu. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan membelai pipi Sakura dengan punggung telunjuknya, satu senyuman tulus ia berikan pada wanita itu.

"Hn. Aku janji... keluarga kita pasti bahagia. Seperti yang pernah kau bilang padaku, kita akan menjadi orang tua yang dicintai anaknya. Kita akan mewujudkannya bersama, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk senang, perasaan bahagia dalam hatinya meningkat dua kali lipat seiring lelaki itu menjanjikannya sebuah keluarga bahagia. Sakura tidak menyesali apa-apa saja yang sudah terjadi padanya selama ini. Hidup memang tak selamanya indah, akan ada saat-saat Tuhan menguji kita dengan cobaan. Tapi dibalik semua itu... akan selalu ada kebahagiaan lain yang menanti di depan. Tergantung bagaimana kita menjalaninya saja.

Sasuke hampir saja mencium lembut permukaan bibir ranum istri tercintanya saat itu, namun sebelum semua itu terjadi Sakura lebih dulu memundurkan kepalanya, menghindar. "Kenapa?" gumam Sasuke pelan. Baru kali ini Sakura menolak ciuman mautnya.

"Tidak mau. Sasuke_-kun_ belum mandi, bau!" ejeknya dengan mendorong tubuh pria itu. Diawali dengan satu tawa usil, dua insan ini memulai aktivitas hariannya dengan senang hati. Sambil menunggu kapan si kecil akan lahir ke dunia ini. Laki-laki atau perempuan tidak masalah, toh Sasuke yakin bisa membuatnya lagi sampai dirasa cukup untuk membangun sebuah fondasi keluarganya yang lebih baik. Dengan dirinya yang berdiri sebagai tameng pelindung, sekarang Sasuke memiliki _misi baru lebih penting dalam hidupnya…_

"Sakura, mandikan aku sekarang."

"Iiiih, mandi saja sendiri! Memangnya aku pengasuhmu?"

"Hm. Kau pasti _ngidam_ seperti itu. Iya, 'kan? Mengaku saja."

"Hahahahaa... _baka!_ Mana ada yang begitu!"

.

…_yaitu melindungi keluarga sampai akhir hayatnya. Apapun yang terjadi._

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aha~ berakhir dengan selamat. Firstly :* terima kasih kepada aa **Criminal-S **yang mau update-in chapter terakhir. Aya sedang tidak bisa buka situs ffn (paket internet lagi ga full service alias miskin) maaf juga review chapter 3 kemarin belum sempat kubalas. But InsyaAllah review di chapter 4 nanti akan ku-reply satu-satu :)

Kuucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian semua yang telah mendukung untuk menyelesaikan fic ini ^o^ kalian luar biasa fuhuhu... untuk segala review dan PM berisi tagihannya :D kalian membuatku terenyuh saat membacanya. Dengan ini Aya bertekad move on dari cerita The One and Only. Tidak akan ada lagi sequel maupun side story *ketok palu 3x* ini aja udah ngos-ngosan ngerjainnya. Berniat hiatus dari ffn dulu demi keseriusan skripsiku. Untuk para adik-adik yang akan UAN, kudoakan semua sukses dan lancar ya (amiiin). Semoga kalian lulus dan masuk ke jenjang pendidikan lebih tinggi yang diinginkan. Yang lagi penelitian, yang lagi skripsi, yuk mari kita pusing bersama DX yang udah kerja, semoga kalian cepet gajian (lah?)

Dear favoriters, followers, and reviewers:

QRen, **Ndah-savers**, **Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**, sasusaku kira, **via-princezz**, **FuRaHeart**, **akasuna no ei-chan**, **Nyimi-chan**, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, Sasusaku 4ever, Rhe Love Sasuke, **Snow's Flower**, cinta, **aguma**, Hima, Sakakibara mei, **Anka-Chan**, **iya baka-san**, **Na Fourthok'og**, kunoichi28, **Hatsune Cherry**, Tiffanyyuki, **SSasuke 23**, **Qurany228**, pink guest, **poetri-chan**, **Kiki RyuEunTeuk**

**aikuromi**, me, **Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**, **Nekomata Hanyou no Hime**, Kuro chan, **hasnistareels**, **Blue Pink Uchiha**, **Nina317Elf**, **dwinakwonjiyong**, **CN BLuetory**, **ryszha37**, **Redsans Mangekyou**, Uchiha ouji, May azu, **Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda**, **Chooteisha Yori**, **Minami no Hikari Kagamine**, jean, **Azakayana Yume**, **AlianaS**, **Arakafsya Uchiha**, **lhylia kiryu**

**SasuSakuSasoGaa**, **SaGaaRi Uchiha**, **Shouju ji dae**, **Rie saka**, Legolas, **Dian-chan**, Sasu4Saku, **SeiHinamori**, **BellaYosintaL**, **Ran Murasaki SS**, **Miiyea-chan**, **Puput Mochito**, **YePeh**, **nilakandi**, inai chan, Iryn, **Mayurahime**, **SaSakuToCherry**, **LeEdacHi aRdian Lau**, **Baby Kim**, **Hermione Walter**, **Morena L**, dee-chaan, Raditiya, **Brown Cinnamon**, **Retno UchiHaruno**, **Nekomata Hanyou no Hime**

**Kim Minra 'YeWookShipper**, **Diva-hime**, 41, **Eunike Yuen**, **hanazono yuri**, **ucciu**, yuka, Shimi, **Miko Satsuna**, hachikodesuka, Khunnie, **Ajisai Rie, hima sakusa-chan**, **fava ritsuka**, **Zee Uchiharuno**, **Ah Rin**, sasusaku uciha, namiiko-chan, hachikodesuka, **uchihana rin**, **Fortunemelo**, **Akuro Hayami**, bakpao, **swararara**, Jiu, chokyu parkji, **Yoo-chan**, pitalica, **white moon uchiha**, **Kitsuhime Foxy **dan para **Guest **serta _silent reader_ yang sudah baca terima kasih banyak atas partisipasinya selama ini. Jaa ne~ sampai jumpa lagi di tulisanku berikutnya :3

.

.

_Mind to RnR?_


End file.
